Rough Diamond
by CorrieFan23
Summary: Over the years, Connie has tried to distance herself from her family, make herself better than them and it seems she's succeeding; running the ED, a strong bond with Grace and a new relationship with Staff Nurse Jacob Masters. That was until Natalia Gallagher arrives on the scene and shakes up her Auntie Connie's life... Rated M for language, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out a new idea I had recently! Hope you enjoy it, there's a lot of twists and turns to come and it'll hopefully unravel some of Connie's layers**

 **For the purpose of this fan fiction, Connie's family might be slightly different to how it is on the show, however she still has Grace and is in a relationship with Jacob although its still early days**

 **Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review x**

* * *

Natalia Gallagher (25) enters the ED, wearing skin tight skinny jeans, heels, a crop top and a fitted leather jacket. Her make-up is heavy and smoky but not overdone and her long deep red hair glistens under the ED lights. She walks over to the desk but there is no-one working behind it. She waits, glancing round the ED. Cal and Iain enter and Cal immediately spots Natalia, transfixed on her.

'What's up with you?' Iain asked.

'Mate I think in love.' Cal replied.

Iain looks over at Natalia, clearly impressed.

'You better hurry up and get over there or I'll have to make a move. She's gorgeous.' Iain said.

Zoe approaches Cal and Iain, wondering why they've stopped working.

'Come on lads, look lively.' Zoe ordered, clapping her hands, trying to get them motivated.

'Oh I think Cal's planning to get very lively.' Iain joked, nudging Cal with his elbow.

'What?' Zoe asked, frowning.

'That fit bird at the desk.' Iain pointed her out to Zoe.

'Right that's it, I'm gonna go for it.' Cal replied.

'You boys have a beautiful way with words.' Zoe said, sarcastically. 'Don't go scaring her away, poor girl.'

'Believe me, once a girl has experienced the Caleb Knight charm, nothing else will ever do.'

'Then why are you still single?' Zoe asked, laughing.

'Because I-.' Cal is interrupted by Natalia tapping him on the shoulder.

'Excuse me hun, I'm looking for Connie Beauchamp? I think she works here.' Natalia said.

'Today's your lucky day princess. I can take you to her office if you want?' Cal offered.

'I'll find my own way there. Just tell me where it is.' Natalia said.

'It's no trouble.' Cal said.

'And I said no.' Natalia replied, bluntly.

'Right. Through those double doors and second door on the right.' Cal explained, feeling disheartened.

'Thanks.' Natalia called over her shoulder as she walked away.

'What was that you were saying about the Caleb Knight charm?' Zoe teased, laughing.

In Connie's office, Jacob is perched on the edge of the desk in front of Connie who is sitting in her posh, leather office chair. They are talking quietly amongst themselves when Natalia lets herself into the room.

'I'm sorry but-' Connie said, annoyed that they had been interrupted. She peers round Jacob to see Natalia in the doorway. 'Oh you must be here about the PA vacancy..'

'I-' Natalia said, confused.

'Could you wait outside for a moment?' Connie asked, determined to get the younger girl out of the room.

'Everything alright, babe?' Jacob asked as Natalia leaves.

'Fine. I just completely forgot about the interview, that's all.' Connie said, a little flustered.

'Right...do you want me to sit in on the interview?' Jacob offered, getting up from the desk.

'No, I'm perfectly capable.' Connie said. 'Please send...'

Connie searches her diary, pretending to look for something, although Jacob is suspicious.

'...Miss Gallagher in here.' Connie said.

'She'll see you now.' Jacob said, opening the door to Natalia.

Jacob walks out of the office and Natalia looks him up and down, particularly focusing her attention on his muscular arms and toned bum. Connie starts getting impatient and walks over to the younger girl.

'Get a good look did you?' Connie asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Is that your fella? Nice one Auntie Connie.' Natalia giggled

'Will you keep your voice down?!' Connie snapped, shoving her into the room.

'Why?' Natalia asked.

'Just ssh! Get in here.' Connie hissed, closing the door.

Connie stands in silence for a moment, properly looking at her niece; her tiny clothes, her make-up, her heels...

'Couldn't you have dressed a little more appropriately?' Connie asked, disapprovingly.

'Why? I'm not really here for an interview.' Natalia shrugged. 'Good work though, thinking on your feet.'

'Last I knew you'd been expelled from school. The fourth school in a row.' Connie said; admittedly that was many years ago, however Connie and her sister had always had a difficult relationship and now rarely spoke.

'I had a tough time adjusting.' Natalia said, innocently.

'Doing as you were told more like.' Connie replied coldly before being interrupted by her phone ringing. 'I'm gonna have to take this.'

Connie waits for Natalia to take the hint but when she doesn't, she flashes her a glare and the younger girl has soon left the office.

A while later, in reception, Iain is standing against the wall, near coffee shop and Natalia is in front of him; they were flirting and laughing, the chemistry between them clear to see.

'So tell me...do you ever wear your uniform outside of work?' Natalia asked, running her hands down Iain's chest.

'Only on special occasions.' Iain said, smiling.

'Oh yeah? Well your bird is a very lucky woman.' Natalia said.

'Happily single.' Iain said.

'Happy?' Natalia asked, not convinced.

'Ok...single. Just single.' Iain admitted with a laugh.

'Then maybe you should crack out that uniform a little bit more.' Jaimee said seductively.

'Can I have a word?' Connie asked her niece, standing between Natalia and Iain, not impressed by the flirting.

'Sure.' Natalia said.

'My office.' Connie replied.

'You know you've done proper well for yourself.' Natalia told her, impressed, as they head back to the office.

'It's taken a lot of sacrifice and hard work.' Connie told her.

'I can imagine.' Natalia replied.

The two women go into the office and Connie closes the door, standing against it, her defences up, looking at her niece as if she was a naughty school-child.

'So enough of the small talk, why are you really here?' Connie asked.

'I need your help.' Natalia admitted.

'Let me guess...money?' Connie asked.

'Yeah.' Natalia said, receiving a groan from Connie. 'But it's not what you think-'

'I've heard all of this a million times before.' Connie sighed, rolling her eyes.

'Not from me.' Natalia said, defending herself.

'No, from your mother. And you're a real chip off the old block.' Connie said sternly, folding her arms across her chest.

'I don't need a lot. Just a grand.' Natalia said.

'And you don't think that's a lot of money?' Connie asked.

'Well it isn't to someone like you.' Natalia said.

'Because I've worked hard. All of my life I've worked to get to this point. I don't expect it handed to me like you.' Connie explained. 'What do you even need that kind of money for anyway?'

'I...I can't say.' Natalia stuttered.

'Alcohol? Drugs?' Connie asked.

'No! Auntie Connie, I'm not some kinda druggie!' Natalia exclaimed, horrified.

'Is it for rent? Because you know you really should think about getting yourself a job.' Connie replied.

'I have one. Well, I did. But it wasn't right.' Natalia said, once again stumbling over her words.

'Cleaning toilets too much work for you was it?' Connie snapped.

'How dare you! I wasn't a bog cleaner.' Natalia replied.

'Then what were you?' Connie asked.

'Exotic dancer.' Natalia grinned.

'Oh for goodness sake!' Connie exclaimed, disappointed in her niece.

'Don't go acting like a prude Auntie Connie. I heard Grace was the result of a quick shag in the locker room.' Natalia replied, a smirk creeping onto her face.

A few moments later, Jacob is at the reception desk, collecting some notes when Noel, Big Mac and Louise all stop their conversation to talk to him.

'What's the deal with Mrs Beauchamp, Jacob?' Noel asked.

'What do you mean?' Jacob asked, although he knew his girlfriend had been acting odd.

'She's been in and out of her office with that girl. That's a funny sort of interview.' Big Mac said.

'Interview?' Louise repeated, confused.

'For the PA job.' Noel said.

'Oh...I thought Connie had already chosen someone?' Louise asked, shrugging before going back to her own work.

Jacob is clearly bothered by what the others had said and this, together with his own uneasy feeling, was too much to handle. He makes his way to Connie's office and arrives at the door just as Natalia is wandering out. She winks at him before making her way out of the hospital.

Jacob goes into the office where Connie is reclining in her chair, a face like thunder. He makes his way over to her, standing to the side of his girlfriend and gently massaging her shoulders.

'Is she causing trouble? I can get rid of her if you want?' Jacob asked, keen to protect his girlfriend.

'No, its fine.' Connie said.

'It's not. You look stressed.' Jacob said.

'I run an A&E department Jacob. When am I not stressed?' Connie replied.

'Even more reason for a PA then I guess. How did the girl interview?' Jacob asked.

'Hmm? Oh..she was okay. Not really what I'm looking for though.' Connie said casually, shrugging Jacob away and trying to get through some paperwork.

'So you've made a decision?' Jacob asked.

'Yes, there are a couple of people in the running.' Connie told him, although she was avoiding his gaze.

'But no final decision?' Jacob asked, growing suspicious.

'Not yet. I need to make sure I find the right candidate.' Connie said.

'But-' Jacob said.

'Jacob! I'm too busy to be playing twenty questions with you! Haven't you got patients to see to?' Connie snapped.

Jacob is hurt by Connie's attitude and leaves the office, slamming the door. Connie regrets shouting at him, her head dropping to her hands, already exhausted by the day.

'I need some air.' Connie muttered to herself.

Connie struts out of the hospital, taking a few deep breaths once she is in fresh air. She looks around the car park and eventually her gaze falls on her niece, flirting with Max, although it is clear to Connie that Natalia has other intentions.

'Max!' Connie called, getting his attention.

Connie gestures to Natalia, who is slinking her hand towards Max's pocket, where his wallet is sticking out.

'Nice try darlin. It seems the boss isn't on your side.' Max said, pushing Natalia's hand away.

'No change there.' Natalia said before handing him a scrap of paper with her number on it. 'Remember what I said though...anytime.'

Natalia walks over to Connie, who, as ever, is looking deeply unimpressed.

'He's married.' Connie warned her.

'I didn't see a ring.' Natalia said.

'It's complicated.' Connie replied. 'I really think you should be getting yourself home.'

'Can't I stay for a bit longer? We're long overdue a catch up.' Natalia said.

'This is my place of work. I don't have time for coffee and a gossip.' Connie said.

'You must be allowed breaks like everyone else though?' Natalia reminder her, not taking her eyes from her Auntie, desperate to convince her. 'Please?'

'A coffee in my office and then it really is time to go.' Connie replied.

A short while later, Connie is in the coffee shop, collecting two coffees when Jacob approaches her. Despite Connie's best efforts, the stress on her face was evident and Jacob was determined to get to the bottom of his girlfriend's problems.

'Everything alright?' Jacob asked, deeply concerned.

'I've warned you already. Stop questioning me.' Connie said firmly.

'And I'm warning you...don't push me away.' Jacob said, pulling her back round to face him. 'I love you Connie. Does that not mean anything to you?'

Jacob can tell he's touched a nerve as Connie relaxes a little, offering him a small smile.

'Come with me.' Connie said, her voice softer and calmer as she walks just a little way ahead of Jacob.

Connie and Jacob walk into Connie's office, closing the door behind them. Natalia is sitting comfortably on the sofa, the cheeky grin still etched on her face.

'You're still here?' Jacob asked, looking at Natalia. 'Listen sweetheart, if Mrs Beauchamp has turned you down for the job then I'm sorry but you're going to have to accept it.'

'There is no job. Not for Natalia anyway. There never was.' Connie told him.

'Natalia?' Jacob repeated; it was the first time Connie had referred to her by name.

'Jacob, she's my niece.' Connie admitted.

'Natalia Gallagher. Nice to meet you, handsome.' Natalia said, shaking his hand, a flirtatious glint in her eye. 'Ooh that's a powerful handshake you've got there.'

'Please excuse her, she's got no control over her mouth.' Connie sighed.

'Yeah well people aren't normally interested in my mouth, if you catch my drift. Especially not the fittie's you employ, Auntie Connie.' Natalia joked, although she was soon silenced by Connie's trademark 'death stare'...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Really appreciate them :)**

 **This is the next part and it carries on from chapter one so re-read if you can't remember how it ended**

 **Cheers! x**

* * *

'I thought you said you didn't have any family...after losing your parents?' Jacob asked, confused, pulling her to the corner of the room.

'I don't.' Connie said, trying to keep her voice down, glancing at Natalia.

'You just said..' Jacob said.

'Yes she's my niece. I have other relatives. But I wish I didn't.' Connie said.

'Why? Some people would kill for a family.' Jacob told her.

'Not mine.' Connie shook her head.

'So is she your brother's girl?' Jacob asked.

'I don't have a brother.' Connie explained. 'She's my sisters child. Well, she's not exactly a child anymore. Parading around in tiny bits of fabric she calls clothes.'

'Is that a bit of the green eyed monster?' Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Connie rolled her eyes.

'You know you could get away with wearing the things she does. I certainly wouldn't complain.' Jacob said flirtatiously.

Connie looks into Jacob's eyes and he smirks, making Connie smile, despite her best efforts to hide it.

'See, I can always make you smile.' Jacob giggled.

'I'm glad you two are finding this so entertaining. It's not exactly been a barrel of laughs for me, all this.' Natalia interrupted.

'Could've fooled me. The way you've been flirting with every man in this department today.' Connie replied bluntly.

'You know what they say, if you've got it, flaunt it.' Natalia said, adjusting her top slightly so more cleavage is showing.

'It's a different thing entirely when you get paid for flaunting it.' Connie snapped.

'Okay, okay, come on ladies, lets calm things down shall we? Why don't you two go to the pub this evening. Have a drink, sort this out.' Jacob said.

'The pub?' Connie repeated, looking at him in disgust; Connie Beauchamp never goes to the pub.

'So maybe that was a bad suggestion. Your place instead.' Jacob replied.

'But you were supposed to be coming over tonight...' Connie said to Jacob quietly.

'Ooh on a promise were you?' Natalia giggled as Connie shoots her another glare.

'I'll come over later. And I'm only at the end of the phone if you need me. But I really think the two of you need to sort this out. Because this, whatever _this_ is, it's just gonna eat away at you.' Jacob reassured Connie.

'Your fella talks a lot of sense, Auntie Connie.' Natalia replied.

A couple of hours later, Connie and Natalia are in the living room, sitting on the sofa. There is an open bottle of wine on the table in front of them and both women are sipping a glass each, although Natalia is downing hers a lot faster than Connie. Neither of them had spoken much since arriving at the house, instead sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

'What does your mum think to your career choice?' Connie asked, breaking the silence.

'I got the sack, remember.' Natalia said, sipping her wine.

'Fine. What _did_ your mum think?' Connie asked, sighing with frustration.

'She thought, where's the nearest bottle of vodka, just like always.' Natalia said.

'She's still drinking then?' Connie asked.

'She's got nothing else to do.' Natalia replied, glaring at Connie; the similarities in their personalities becoming clear.

'Don't give me that look. You know nothing about what happened between us.' Connie said.

'I-' Natalia said.

Before Natalia can say anything more, she is startled by a siren in the distance. Connie watches her body tense and narrows her eyes in suspicion.

'Are you alright?' Connie asked, confused by Natalia's change in mood.

'Reckon I need another glass.' Natalia joked, pouring another large glass and taking a sip. 'This is good stuff, Auntie Connie. Bet it cost a bomb.'

'It did. So even more reason to slow down.' Connie hinted.

'Let your hair down. Give your fella a treat later on.' Natalia teased, making Connie roll her eyes disapprovingly.

'Give me a break.' Connie muttered, leaving the room.

After a little while, Natalia wanders into the kitchen, standing in the doorway, watching Connie standing by the sink, deep in thought.

'What?' Connie asked.

'Why do you hate me?' Natalia asked.

'Hate is a very strong word.' Connie said, although she wasn't denying it.

'True though isn't it?' Natalia said.

'Have you seen your father lately?' Connie asked, changing the subject.

'He got himself a new bird a few years back. She's got a couple of kids of her own. He decided he didn't need me anymore.' Natalia said, shrugging casually.

'Right..' Connie said, rather coldly.

'Do you see much of Grace?' Natalia asked.

'I fly out as often as work allows.' Connie said.

'So not very often then.' Natalia said.

'We have a good relationship. Things are fine the way they are.' Connie replied, defending herself.

'She's a lucky kid.' Natalia said, offering a weak smile before taking another bottle of wine from the kitchen and leaving the room.

An hour or so later, Connie opens the front door to Jacob, who offers her a loving smile.

'Hello baby.' Jacob said softly, pleased to see his girlfriend.

'Hi.' Connie said, letting out a little sigh; she was excited to see him but was tired from the day's events.

'How did it go this evening?' Jacob asked, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

'Sugar coated version or the truth?' Connie asked, as she guides Jacob into the living room.

'Always the truth.' Jacob said.

'Couldn't have gone worse. She's trouble with a capital T.' Connie said sadly.

'And where is she now?' Jacob asked.

'Spare room. I didn't want her here but she helped herself to my wine and she wasn't really in any state to leave on her own.' Connie replied.

Jacob settles himself on the sofa and watches Connie; she's distracted, her mind elsewhere. When he looks at her, Jacob sees Connie's vulnerable side for the first time and senses there is more to her dislike of Natalia than just the fact she's trouble. He decides not to interfere too much just yet, instead just holding out his arm to her, prompting Connie to sit beside him, his arm round her and Connie's head resting on his shoulder.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Jacob asked, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'Don't get yourself involved. It's complicated and there's a lot of bad feeling in this whole situation.' Connie said.

'I can handle it. I can certainly handle the cheeky madam asleep upstairs too.' Jacob replied.

'You might be thinking differently soon. She's a real handful. Even I struggle-' Connie said.

'Connie Beauchamp can take on the whole world. So a 25 year old girl isn't gonna be a problem.' Jacob told her confidently, offering her reassurance.

Connie looks up at Jacob, a sweet smile emerging on her lips, relieved to have his support. She leans into Jacob, kissing him as he runs his hand through her hair, before both of them pull away from the embrace.

'I'm glad you came over tonight.' Connie said quietly.

'I love you.' Jacob said.

'I love you too.' Connie replied, snuggling up to Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy the story, lots of twists and turns to come. Cheers x

* * *

The next morning, Natalia wanders into the kitchen, slightly hung-over, to find Jacob by the kettle, in tracksuit bottoms and a tight-fitting vest.

'Morning.' Jacob said, pouring a cup of coffee.

'Where's Auntie Connie?' Natalia asked, confused.

'Already at work. Stacks of paperwork to do apparently.' Jacob told her.

'You don't sound convinced.' Natalia said.

'That's because I'm not. I haven't been since you showed up yesterday.' Jacob said, leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee.

'I haven't done anything.' Natalia said, sighing.

'Your presence is messing with Connie's head. Anyone can see that.' Jacob said.

'I came to visit my Auntie, that's all. Anyone would think it was a crime to contact your family.' Natalia said, rolling her eyes like a moody child.

'So you'll be leaving today?' Jacob asked.

'I wasn't planning to.' Natalia said.

'Your boyfriend must be missing you.' Jacob said, a little suspiciously.

'Young, free and single, me. Especially now I've seen the talent in that ED.' Natalia smirked mischievously.

'And that's another thing, don't be distracting the staff today. They've got an important job to do.' Jacob said.

'Well I would have gone straight for a certain Staff Nurse, but it seems my Auntie got in there first.' Natalia replied, a cheeky glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips.

Jacob doesn't say anything but it's clear from his expression that he's not impressed by her flirting.

'Alright, chill out. I was just messing with you. Just trying to lighten the mood.' Natalia sighed.

'Look, if its money you need I can give you enough for a train ticket out of here.' Jacob said.

'I don't want to go.' Natalia said. 'Let me come to the ED with you today.'

'No. Connie will go mad.' Jacob shook his head.

'I'll take the blame. Please Jacob? I'll be on best behaviour. I just want to get to know Auntie Connie. Please?' Natalia pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes.

A while later, Jacob walks into the hospital and through the corridor, leaving Natalia to make her own way into the building. She finds Iain near the main door and she winks at him.

'Back so soon?' Iain said, looking Natalia up and down.

'Well you never called me last night, did you handsome?' Natalia said.

'Yeah, I did regret that when I woke up in the middle of the night in need of a cuddle.' Iain said.

'Oh darlin, if I was lying next to you, there'd be no cuddling going on.' Natalia said, leaning closer to Iain, who was against the wall.

'Is that right?' Iain asked, smirking.

'Mmmm...' Natalia let out a seductive moan before kissing his cheek. 'You should find out sometime.'

'I might just do that.' Iain said, getting a little flustered.

Natalia starts to walk away and Noel approaches Iain.

'Alright mate?' Noel asked.

'How is it possible for one girl to be so hot?' Iain said, watching as Natalia walks away; his eyes firmly on her toned bum.

'Get lucky last night did you?' Noel asked, laughing.

'No. But tonight will be very different.' Iain replied.

In the office, Jacob is sitting in the chair opposite Connie's desk, having been keen to see her for the first time that morning. Connie is sitting in her chair, busying herself with paperwork.

'I missed you this morning.' Jacob said.

'I told you I was coming in early.' Connie said.

'I know. I still missed you though.' Jacob told her.

'Did you manage to get Natalia out of the house?' Connie asked, walking round to the front of her desk, standing in front of Jacob.

'That's something I need to talk to you about actually.' Jacob said.

'Why don't I like where this is heading?' Connie asked, sighing heavily.

'She's in the ED.' Jacob admitted.

'Is she hurt?' Connie asked before scolding herself; she'd shown the slightest of emotion.

'No, she's fine. But she wanted to come and spend time with you. She promised she'd be on her best behaviour.' Jacob explained.

'And do you believe her?' Connie asked.

'I do as it goes. But more than anything, I'd hate to see you cut ties with her before even giving yourself a chance to bond with her. After all, family is the most important thing.' Jacob replied.

Connie doesn't say anything but a smiling emerges on her lips; a smile she's unable to hide, despite her best efforts.

'What?' Jacob asked.

'Nothing.' Connie said, feeling herself blush a little.

'No, come on. What's that little smile all about?' Jacob asked, although he loved seeing her smile.

'I was just thinking...' Connie said.

'About?' Jacob asked.

'You're amazing.' Connie told him, a little quietly, looking into his eyes.

'What's that? Connie Beauchamp thinking someone other than herself is amazing? Did I hear that right?' Jacob gasped, teasing his girlfriend.

'Shut up.' Connie muttered.

'Want to know a secret?' Jacob said, bringing Connie down to his level so she is sitting on his lap.

Connie doesn't speak but she leans in a little closer so Jacob can whisper to her.

'I think you're pretty amazing too.' Jacob whispered before Connie pulls him in for a kiss.

A couple of hours later, Connie is still in her office, working through a mountain of paperwork but Natalia has now joined her. She is sitting on the sofa watching her Auntie work, despite the fact Connie had barely said a word to her.

'You never answered my question yesterday.' Natalia said.

'What?' Connie asked, once again very bluntly.

'About why you hate me.' Natalia said.

'I haven't got time for this. I've got far too much to do today.' Connie said.

'Then I'll wait.' Natalia replied.

'You don't have to.' Connie said.

'It's fine, this sofa's lush. I'm proper comfy.' Natalia said, slouching into the soft leather.

'You can make yourself useful and get me a coffee.' Connie told her.

'There's a kettle in here.' Natalia said.

'I want one from the shop.' Connie said, holding out a £10 note.

'Jacob's got his work cut out with you. Demanding diva Connie Beauchamp.' Natalia said sarcastically, taking the money from Connie and leaving the room.

A while later, Connie leaves her office to go outside for a breath of fresh air; Natalia had gone for a walk some time ago, giving her some much-needed peace and quiet. Before Connie can get outside, she sees Natalia behind the reception desk, working alongside Noel. She looks a natural at the job but Connie is furious, heading for the desk.

'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Connie asked, horrified.

'Helping you.' Natalia said.

'I don't remember asking you to.' Connie said, turning her attention to Noel. 'Where's Big Mac?'

'He's poorly. So Noel was struggling all by himself.' Natalia said.

'To be fair, Natalia's been a big help.' Noel said, defending the younger girl.

'You're welcome.' Natalia said, flashing a smile at Connie.

'There's an hour left of your shift. Do you think you can manage on your own for now? I'll have an agency send someone first thing tomorrow?' Connie asked Noel.

'Of course, Mrs Beauchamp.' Noel said.

'Thank you.' Connie replied before glaring at Natalia. 'Walk with me.'

Natalia offers Noel a quick smile before doing as Connie says and following her down the corridor. They reach Connie's office and Natalia finally gets annoyed at Connie's silent treatment.

'Would it kill you to show a bit of appreciation?' Natalia asked.

'I never asked you to help on reception.' Connie said coldly.

'But I wanted to. Family help each other out.' Natalia said.

'We're a very dysfunctional family.' Connie said.

'But a family all the same. It's flesh and blood and DNA. It's what makes us human beings.' Natalia reminded her, desperate to get her Auntie to warm to her.

'Do you have somewhere to stay whilst you're in Holby?' Connie asked.

'No. I mean I'd get a hotel but I don't have a lot of cash.' Natalia said.

'The spare room is yours for a few more nights.' Connie said.

'Are you sure?' Natalia asked, a little shocked.

'Just accept the offer before I change my mind.' Connie said firmly.

'Thank you.' Natalia replied gratefully.

'What are your plans for this evening?' Connie asked.

'Don't worry, if you want lover boy round for a bit of "alone time" I'll be out until late. I reckon I'm gonna get lucky tonight.' Natalia told her, letting out a dirty giggle.

'Can you please stop giving me information like that? I'd really rather not know.' Connie replied, rolling her eyes.

Natalia is about to leave the office when she stops and turns round, looking at Connie.

'I'm pleased for you.' Natalia said.

'Excuse me?' Connie asked.

'You and Jacob. It's nice to see you're so happy.' Natalia replied.

Later that evening, Natalia and Iain are in the pub next to the hospital. They are sitting in the corner, just the two of them, despite most of the team also being there. Natalia's phone vibrates with a message and she reads it, a smile on her face:

 **Be careful tonight. Men in the ED aren't always gentlemen. Connie x**

'Everything ok?' Iain asked as Natalia puts her phone away.

'All good.' Natalia smiled before taking his hand. 'They'll be even better when we get back to yours.'

At the house, Connie and Jacob are sitting on the sofa; Connie has her legs draped over Jacob's legs and they are enjoying a glass of wine together following dinner.

'You must have made some progress today if you're letting Natalia have the spare room.' Jacob said.

'It's not a permanent thing. Just a few nights. Once she gets bored of flirting with the men in the ED she'll be gone.' Connie told him.

'I don't think she will. Something else will keep her here.' Jacob said, looking into Connie's eyes.

'She really has worked her magic on you. You were on my side yesterday.' Connie said.

'I still am. Always will be.' Jacob reassured her.

'That girl has always been trouble. Screamed the house down when she a baby, temper tantrums when she was a toddler and forever in trouble at school. She got expelled from four different secondary schools.' Connie explained.

'And since then? How has she behaved since then?' Jacob asked.

'I don't know.' Connie said.

'Exactly, because you've not been in contact with her. People change, Connie. I'm sure you're not the same person you were when you was at school.' Jacob replied.

'It's more complicated than you're making out, Jacob.' Connie said, shaking her head and finishing her drink.

'Then tell me why?' Jacob asked.

'I thought this was supposed to be date night.' Connie sighed.

'You've got to learn to trust me.' Jacob told her.

'I do.' Connie said.

'Properly trust me. Let me into your past, tell me about what's bothering you.' Jacob said.

'I don't need pity.' Connie said.

'And you don't need looking after. Yeah I know all of this. But I need to feel like you love and trust me. It's important, Connie.' Jacob replied, taking her hand.

'I fell in love. Properly in love, for the first time when I was 21 years old. We were together for almost a year and I thought he was the One. It's pathetic, looking back on it. But I honestly thought it was the real thing.' Connie said.

'Why did it end?' Jacob asked not taking his eyes off Connie for a second.

'I found him in bed with my sister. Turns out they'd been having an affair for months...' Connie said, her voice trailing off with emotion. Jacob kisses her hand willing her to continue speaking. 'They stayed together for a few more weeks...until Catherine found out she was pregnant.'

Jacob doesn't say anything but he knows what Connie is hinting at; Natalia's father was the love of Connie's life. Connie can't take the silence and gets up from the sofa.

'I'll get us another drink.' Connie said, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

Before she can leave the room, she finds Jacob taking her hand and pulling her round. She desperately tried to fight her tears, not wanting to expose this side of herself to Jacob just yet.

'Connie...' Jacob said, so soft, his voice was like a whisper.

'Every time I look at Natalia, all I see is him.' Connie admitted, letting tears spill down her face as Jacob pulls her in for a hug.

A while later, at Iain's place, Natalia and Iain are in bed, naked. Natalia is straddling him but is leant forward so they're chests are touching, both breathless from their nights steamy antics.

'That was amazing.' Iain said, kissing Natalia's neck.

'Told you that you wouldn't regret it.' Natalia replied.

Natalia kisses Iain passionately but before things get heated again, Natalia climbs off him and off the bed.

'Where are you going?' Iain asked, disappointed.

'Back to Auntie Connie's.' Natalia said, casually, pulling on her clothes.

'What?...Auntie...Connie?' Iain stuttered, stunned.

Natalia laughs mischievously as she finishes getting dressed. She then blows Iain a kiss and leaves the room. Iain is left lying in bed, stunned by her revelation, knowing what will get a lot more interesting now he's slept with the boss's niece...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the views and reviews, much appreciated! Lots of people reading and I hope enjoying, so leave a review if you have the time. Cheers x

* * *

The next morning, Connie is finishing her breakfast in the kitchen when Natalia enters the room, in a short nightdress, having only just woken up.

'You were out late last night.' Connie said.

'Yeah, turned out to be quite eventful.' Natalia said. 'Sorry if I woke you when I came in.'

'It's fine.' Connie shook her head gently.

There is silence for a while, both women still finding it awkward being in one another's company, until Natalia decides to break the silence.

'How was your evening?' Natalia asked.

'Lovely thank you.' Connie said.

'I bet you hardly ever get chance to relax do you? Your job is pretty full on.' Natalia said.

'Yes, exactly.' Connie said.

'Sorry about what I did yesterday. You know, being on reception and everything.' Natalia replied.

'Just don't do it again.' Connie told her.

'I'll stay here if you want? I know you don't like me being in your office.' Natalia offered.

'That would be good.' Connie said before noticing the hurt look on Natalia's face. 'But perhaps we could have lunch? The canteen is nothing amazing but we could eat in the office.'

'Are you sure?' Natalia asked, a little shocked.

'I think it would be good for us to talk properly.' Connie replied.

Connie leaves the room and finds Jacob waiting for her in the hallway.

'You did good, baby.' Jacob said, smiling softly.

'Were you listening to my conversation?' Connie asked.

'Course I was. I wanted to make sure she didn't upset you.' Jacob said. 'But you did well, inviting her to lunch.'

'It's no big deal.' Connie shrugged.

'It might not seem like it to you, but it is. It's the first step to getting over the past. I'm proud of you.' Jacob told her.

'You make it easier.' Connie said, pulling Jacob closer to her.

'I'm glad I have my uses.' Jacob said.

'Oh believe me, you have a lot of uses.' Connie told him, a cheeky smile emerging on her lips.

A few hours later, it's almost lunchtime and Natalia makes her way towards the hospital. Iain walks out of the building, having just dropped off a patient in the ED.

'Well, well, well, look who it is...' Iain said with a cheeky smile.

'Alright?' Natalia replied.

'I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Has Connie given you a job?' Iain asked.

'No. I'm meeting her for lunch. Got here a bit early.' Natalia said.

'Aw missing me were you?' Iain teased.

'I think it's you missing me, actually.' Natalia smirked, moving closer to Iain.

'Would that be such a bad thing? If I want a repeat performance of last night...' Iain said flirtatiously.

'What do you think I am, handsome?' Natalia asked.

'Well...no I didn't...I didn't mean to offend...' Iain stuttered.

'Call me when your shift is over.' Natalia said, winking at him.

A short while later, Connie is busy typing on her laptop in the office when there is a knock at the door. Natalia peers round the door and offers Connie a shy, if not a little nervous, smile.

'Hi. Sorry, am I interrupting?' Natalia asked.

'No, not at all.' Connie said, stopping her work.

'Bought you a coffee.' Natalia said, putting a coffee on Connie's desk.

'Thank you.' Connie replied.

'Busy morning?' Natalia asked, sitting on the sofa.

'Always. I don't think I'd have it any other way though.' Connie admitted.

'You're amazing at what you do.' Natalia said before shaking her head. 'Sorry, that was such a shitty thing for me to say.'

'Inherited your mother's potty mouth I see.' Connie said. 'But thank you. I appreciate the compliment.'

'So how long have you and Jacob been together?' Natalia asked.

'Not long. A couple of months.' Connie said.

'I definitely would have said longer than that. Not that you act like an old married couple or anything, just you seem so comfortable with him.' Natalia replied.

'It's not something I'm used to feeling.' Connie told her.

'A relief though, I bet?' Natalia said.

'Yes, I suppose so.' Connie said.

'Seriously though, I have no idea how you manage to get any work done when you're on the same shift as him. He's a proper fittie.' Natalia replied, impressed.

Connie smiles, amused by Natalia's attitude towards Jacob; she couldn't tell her off or disagree, her boyfriend was extremely good looking and he made her heart race just by walking into the room.

'I reckon that's the first time I've managed to make you smile since I came to see you.' Natalia said, finally feeling she was making progress with her Auntie.

'This date you had last night...' Connie said.

'Oh no, it wasn't a date. Just a drink and a...' Natalia said.

'Okay, okay, I think I can work out the rest.' Connie said. 'It wouldn't have been with a certain paramedic, would it?'

'What makes you think that?' Natalia asked, stunned she'd worked it out.

'Every time he's walked out of this hospital today he's had his phone glued to his hand and he's also been avoiding eye contact with me.' Connie replied with a little smile.

'Ahh...' Natalia said, feeling awkward.

'You told him who you really are, I take it?' Connie asked.

'Sorry. I'd had a drink and he asked me where I was going. It just slipped out.' Natalia said.

'I suppose it was never going to stay secret in this place.' Connie said, glancing out the window through to the ward.

'Would it be such a bad thing if people did know? Everyone has a family...kids, nieces, nephews, brothers, sisters..' Natalia said.

There is silence as Connie sips her coffee, her gaze falling on a framed photo of Grace on her desk. Natalia knows her Auntie's mind is now well and truly on family.

'Mum never speaks about you.' Natalia told her.

'No? Well, it's hardly surprising. We didn't part on the best terms.' Connie said, dropping eye contact.

'Mind you, she doesn't really speak to me about much anymore. She's a wreck.' Natalia said, letting out a little sigh.

'Does she ever say anything about your father?' Connie asked.

'God no, they hate each other. And I mean really, really hate each other. They can't even be in the same room as each other. Dad said that's the reason he didn't visit me much.' Natalia explained; completely unaware of the real reason Connie is asking.

'And you don't believe him?' Connie asked.

'Not for a single second. He didn't want a kid. Ironic really, that he's shacked up with a tart with a couple of kids now.' Natalia said

'It must be very difficult for you.' Connie replied sympathetically.

An hour or so later, in the ambulance station, Dixie is watching Iain as he sorts through some of the ambulance supplies, a daft grin on his face.

'Must have gone well with your date last night..' Dixie said.

'Natalia.' Iain said.

'That smile hasn't left your face all day.' Dixie said, laughing.

'I'm seeing her again tonight.' Iain replied.

'Ooh it must be love.' Dixie teased.

'I wouldn't go that far.' Iain chuckled. 'But she is amazing. So gorgeous and feisty and...'

'Yeah, let me stop you there, pal. I don't a detailed account of what happened last night.' Dixie said.

'There was one shock though.' Iain said.

'Shock?' Dixie asked, confused.

'Turns out she's Connie's niece.' Iain told her.

'You're kidding?!' Dixie gasped, shocked before bursting into a fit of laughter. 'Get you, having a fling with the boss's niece!'

'Should my ears be burning?' Natalia asked, appearing in the ambulance station.

'Hi.' Iain said, smiling.

'I've just come from lunch with Connie. I wanted a quick word.' Natalia said casually.

'Dix, can you give us a minute?' Iain asked his friend.

'Sure, I'm about to go on my lunch break anyway.' Dixie said, wandering out of the ambulance station.

'Is everything alright? Not having second thoughts about tonight are you?' Iain asked Natalia.

'Just shut up...' Natalia said seductively, pushing Iain up against one of the ambulance, kissing him passionately.

In Connie's office, Jacob enters the room, keen to see how his girlfriend had coped with her lunch with Natalia.

'How was lunch?' Jacob asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

'It was nice. Really nice, actually. Perhaps I've judged her too harshly.' Connie confessed, settling on Jacob's lap.

'I think you had every right to feel that way. She caused trouble from the word go and that would be enough to make anyone wary.' Jacob replied.

'She seems like she's trying for the first time since she turned up. We had a nice conversation. She swears like a trooper but she was good company.' Connie said.

'Not too good I hope.' Jacob said.

'Don't worry, you're still my favourite person to be with.' Connie said, stroking his cheek before kissing him softly. 'Just don't tell anyone.'

'Our little secret.' Jacob replied with a little laugh.

A short time later, Dixie is making her way back to the ambulance station when she bumps into Connie, carrying a mobile phone.

'Alright Mrs Beauchamp? It's not very often we see you round this part of the hospital.' Dixie said.

'Natalia left her phone behind. I thought she might need it as she's going straight out tonight. You haven't see her have you?' Connie asked.

'Not for about half an hour, no. She was speaking to Iain last I knew.' Dixie replied.

Dixie walks into the ambulance station with Connie following her. They can't see Natalia or Iain but after a few moments they both hear moaning coming from one of the ambulances. Dixie feels a little awkward as she opens the back doors of the ambulance, revealing Natalia and Iain in a comprising position.

'Shit! Auntie Connie!' Natalia exclaimed, horrified, quickly putting her clothes back on.

'My office Natalia, now!' Connie shouted, furious and embarrassed.

A few moments later, Connie storms through the ED with Natalia rushing after her, frantically apologising.

'I'm sorry.' Natalia said, receiving no response from Connie. 'Auntie Connie, are you listening to me?'

The staff in the ED hear the end of what Natalia had just said and look at one another, shocked that the rebellious young woman they'd met a couple of days ago was a relation of Connie's.

Connie pushes Natalia into her office, a face like thunder.

'Have you any idea how humiliating that was for me?!' Connie screamed, slamming the door.

'I just got caught up in the moment. I fancy him, what can I say?' Natalia said, shrugging, infuriating Connie further.

'Just because you fancy him, doesn't mean you can use the hospital like a hotel!' Connie shouted.

'I'm sorry.' Natalia said quietly, full of guilt.

'You know, I was just starting to warm to the idea of people knowing you're my niece and then you pull a stunt like this!' Connie replied furiously.

'What's going on in here?' Jacob asked, coming into the room, having heard raised voices.

'She's thrown all my effort back in my face. I found her in the back of an ambulance this afternoon, half naked and fooling around with Iain.' Connie said sharply.

'I think it's time you left.' Jacob said to Natalia.

'But-' Natalia said.

'Now!' Jacob replied, more firmly this time.

A few hours later, Jacob is back in Connie's office, having finished his shift an hour ago. The blinds are closed as Jacob knew Connie wouldn't want her colleagues to see her emotional. Jacob is sitting on the sofa with Connie cuddled up to his side.

'And that, Mrs Beauchamp, is officially the end of your shift.' Jacob said, glancing at the clock.

'Thank goodness. Today has been hell.' Connie sighed heavily.

'Which is why I'm taking you out for dinner tonight.' Jacob said, kissing her forehead.

'Where?' Connie asked, smiling at Jacob.

'I can't tell you that. But it's expensive and perfect for my Queen B.' Jacob said, flashing her a smile.

'What did I tell you about calling me that?' Connie asked, pretending to be unimpressed.

'That you'd sting me.' Jacob replied before pulling her into a more passionate kiss. 'But I quite like the sound of that.'

A little while later, having gathered her bag and jacket, Connie leaves the office with Jacob. They make their way towards the exit, not realising Natalia is sitting in the waiting area.

'Auntie Connie.' Natalia said, jumping up from her seat.

'What are you still doing here?' Connie asked bluntly.

'I want the PA job.' Natalia said.

'I've already made a decision. I'm calling them first thing tomorrow.' Connie said.

'Don't. Please? Give the job to me.' Natalia said.

'After your behaviour today? I don't think so.' Connie scoffed.

'Come on, we got on so well at lunch. What happened this afternoon, it was a mistake. A stupid mistake. If I could take it back, I would.' Natalia replied.

'Don't bother.' Connie shook her head.

'I want to prove myself to you. Give me the PA job and let me prove I'm a different girl to the one you've seen so far. Please?' Natalia pleaded.

'Like I said, I've made my decision.' Connie replied coldly as Jacob takes her hand and leads her out of the building.

A couple of hours later, Connie and Jacob walk into the living room, hand in hand and relaxed after their dinner date. They are a little shocked to find Natalia sitting on the sofa in her nightdress, watching TV, a mug of coffee in her hands.

'I thought you had plans tonight.' Connie said.

'Decided not to go.' Natalia said.

'Does Iain know?' Connie said, receiving no answer from Natalia. 'Oh right, so you fool around with him and then you're a no-show. Classy.'

'I thought you'd prefer if I tried to behave.' Natalia said, putting her coffee down.

'Like it matters to you what I think...' Connie sighed.

'It does. It matters a lot.' Natalia said, locking eyes with her, desperate to make it up to her. 'I really am sorry for what I did this afternoon. It was supposed to be a bit of fun, no-one was supposed to find out. I never set out to embarrass you.'

Connie doesn't reply, hurting Natalia deeply and the younger woman can feel herself getting emotional.

'I guess there's nothing I can ever do that will stop you hating me, eh?' Natalia said, her voice cracking a little as she leaves the room.

An hour or so later, Natalia is in bed, although she can't sleep. There is a gentle knock on the door and although she doesn't speak, the door opens slowly.

'Natalia...' Connie said, poking her head round the door. 'Are you awake?'

'Why do you want to know?' Natalia asked moodily, sitting up in bed.

'It's yours. The PA job. It's yours if you still want it.' Connie said.

'What made you change your mind?' Natalia asked, shocked.

'I want you to prove me wrong.' Connie replied.

 **Coming up:**

 **\- It's Natalia's first day as Connie's PA but how will she and more importantly, Connie, cope? And when she comes face to face with Iain, how will he feel about being stood up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! So many twists to come in this story so please keep reviewing if you enjoy it and I will try and be a bit quicker with updates. Cheers! x**

* * *

The next morning, it's just after nine and Connie walks into her office. She is shocked to find it looking immaculate and Natalia stood in the middle of the room, dressed professionally with a grin on her face.

'What time did you get in this morning?' Connie asked, surprised.

'About 7am. Here, I got you a coffee.' Natalia replied, passing Connie a take-away cup of coffee.

'Thank you.' Connie replied, taking a sip of the coffee. 'You don't have to start until 9am though.'

'I know, but I meant what I said, I want this job.' Natalia said.

'Well you've certainly done wonders in here already.' Connie said, glancing round the office.

'Tidy office, tidy mind.' Natalia grinned.

'Let's hope so.' Connie said softly.

'I'm a PA. It's my job to take some of your stress away.' Natalia reassured, keen to make her Auntie proud.

Connie settles into her chair and Natalia picks up some files, taking them through to reception, putting them on the main desk. She smiles at Noel before turning round and finding herself face to face with Iain, who has a face like thunder.

'Thanks a lot.' Iain grunted.

'What?' Natalia asked.

'You know, if you didn't want to hook up last night, you only had to text me. Instead I was stood in the pub, waiting for hours.' Iain said.

'There was beer available. I'm sure you were fine.' Natalia shrugged.

'Still deserve some respect though.' Iain replied.

'I'm sorry.' Natalia said.

Natalia waits for Iain to respond, but he doesn't, leaving the hospital in a miserable mood.

A few hours pass and Natalia has been making herself busy all morning, doing her best to help Connie. She approaches her Auntie's desk, putting some paperwork on the desk for her to sign.

'Do you want me to nip out and grab you some lunch, Auntie Connie? You've got a board meeting at 1:30pm.' Natalia offered.

'That would be lovely. Thank you. And once you've done that, feel free to take your lunch. You've done well this morning.' Connie told her; although she would never show it, she was touched by the effort Natalia was going to in her first day.

Natalia leaves the hospital, about to make her way to a nearby sandwich shop when she catches sight of Iain, glaring at her.

'You know you can't keep glaring at me every time you walk past.' Natalia said, stopping in her tracks.

'No?' Iain asked.

'No, it's pathetic.' Natalia said.

'Obviously taking a leaf out of your book.' Iain said.

'We both know, you don't think I'm pathetic.' Natalia smirked.

'What do I think?' Iain asked, a little more flirty this time; once again he was under her 'spell'.

'That I'm the girl of your dreams...' Natalia said, running her eyes up and down him, seductively. 'That the other night I gave you the night of your life.'

'Shame we didn't get a repeat performance yesterday.' Iain said.

'Well I'd hate to spoil you. Makes it less special when I eventually do show up...don't you think?' Natalia said, leaning in a little closer to Iain.

Natalia quickly pecks him on the cheek before wandering off, not even bothered to look over her shoulder.

A short while later, Natalia returns to the office, carrying food. She offers a warm smile to Connie, who doesn't return the gesture.

'Right, here's your lunch. Is there anything you need prepping before your board meeting?' Natalia asked, putting the lunch on Connie's desk.

'No, that's all under control.' Connie said, sighing heavily.

'You ok? You look stressed.' Natalia said.

'I've just been informed I need to put together a presentation for the board meeting I have tomorrow.' Connie said, searching through a pile of paperwork.

'Leave it with me.' Natalia said.

'It's fine. I'll work on it tonight.' Connie shook her head.

'Then what's the point in having a PA? I'm here to stop you having to work all day every day. Seriously Auntie Connie, leave the figures on my desk, any information you need including, and I'll get to work putting into a presentation for you.' Natalia explained.

Natalia can see Connie isn't sure about giving her such responsibility. She doesn't take her eyes off her Auntie, hoping she'll change her mind.

'I know you think I'm a bit of a wild child and you don't fully trust me yet but give me these two hours while you're in a meeting. I'll show you what I manage to pull together and if it's not what you want then you can take over. Just give me a chance.' Natalia said.

'Okay. Thank you.' Connie said, smiling softly.

'You're welcome. Now eat up.' Natalia said, offering her Auntie a sweet smile.

A few hours later, Natalia walks out of the office, her handbag over her shoulder. She is tired after a busy day but she still looks as glamorous as ever. Cal catches sight of her and rushes to catch up with her.

'Just clocked off for the day?' Cal asked.

'I have. I'm shattered. Been in since 7am.' Natalia said.

'Well it sounds like you deserve a drink.' Cal said.

'Are you asking me out, Dr Knight?' Natalia asked.

'Course not.' Cal said, casually.

'Shame, you never know where it could have led you.' Natalia said, winking at him.

Natalia struts out of the hospital, leaving Cal to watch, admiring her, a smirk on his face.

In the office, Jacob has gone to see Connie; she'd been in meetings for a lot of the afternoon and he'd missed talking to her.

'So how did Little Miss Gobby cope today?' Jacob asked, putting his arms round Connie.

'Surprisingly well actually. My diary has never been more organised and she even put together a presentation for my meeting tomorrow.' Connie replied.

'Does that mean you're free after all tonight?' Jacob asked, smiling.

'I might be.' Connie replied, allowing Jacob to pull her in for a kiss.

At the pub near the hospital, Natalia walks over to the bar. Some of the other staff are gathered in the corner, unwinding after a hard day in the ED.

'Glass of red.' Natalia said to the barman.

'I'll get that.' Cal said, appearing beside Natalia.

'Ooh aren't you the gentleman?' Natalia teased.

'For a gorgeous girl like you? Always.' Cal said.

'I knew you'd come running.' Natalia grinned.

'You make it pretty hard to resist..' Cal said, letting his gaze run over Natalia's body.

A couple of hours later, having finally persuaded Connie to finish for the day, Jacob strolls out of the ED, hand in hand with her.

'So I suggest an Indian, a bottle of wine, some music...an early night.' Jacob said.

'Do you really? Well what if I don't feel like you're suggestion.' Connie giggled.

'Come on baby, we both know you've got no complaints.' Jacob whispered, once again pulling her in for a kiss.

Connie pulls away when she hears some people stumble out of the pub, shortly followed by Natalia's laugh. Natalia pulls Cal close to her, kissing him passionately, their intentions clear.

Connie sighs and makes her way over to the younger couple; Jacob follows her.

'Right you two, home time I think.' Connie said, guiding Natalia away from Cal.

'Auntie Connie, what are you doing?' Natalia complained.

'Stopping you from making a mistake.' Connie whispered to her before looking at Cal. 'Get home safely, Dr Knight.'

They watch as Cal walks away before Connie turns her attention back to Natalia; both her and Jacob guiding her back towards Jacob's parked car.

'I thought you were going for one drink.' Connie said.

'I did. One bottle of wine.' Natalia said, letting out a little giggle.

'Well I hope you won't suffer in the morning.' Connie said.

'Course not, I've got an important job to do, haven't I?' Natalia said.

'Will you be in for 7am again?' Connie asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Absolutely.' Natalia grinned.

'Somehow I don't think you'll be feeling too fresh at 7am.' Jacob laughed.

'I will. I bloody love my job, Dr Fittie.' Natalia told him, climbing into the back of Jacob's car.

'Stop calling me that.' Jacob said, although he was still smiling as he gets into the driver's seat and Connie into the passenger seat beside him.

'And I bloody love this lady too. My Auntie Connie.' Natalia said, leaning forward and patting Connie's cheek, much to her annoyance.

'What were you even doing with Dr Knight?' Connie asked, trying to change the subject.

'Oh come on, we all know what I was doing. I had my tongue down his throat.' Natalia said, smirking.

'Eurghh!' Connie exclaimed.

'He's a proper good kisser you know? Have you ever tried him out Auntie Connie?' Natalia asked.

'No I haven't.' Connie said.

'Suppose you don't need to now you've got Nurse Fittie.' Natalia giggled, nudging Jacob.

As Jacob drives out of the hospital car park, both he and Connie can't hide the smiles that are creeping onto their lips; despite Natalia being a bit gobby and a trouble-maker, they were really beginning to warm to her..


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! A couple of people have added me to their favourites which is amazing, so thank you! I was beginning to think no-one liked the story because of the 0 reviews for the last chapter...but I'm hoping that's not the case :)**

 **So if you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review! Just helps to get feedback on my ideas and find out if you guys like where this story is going/if you have any ideas what's been happening with Natalia..**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :) x**

* * *

The next morning, Connie is just finishing her breakfast and about to leave when Natalia walks downstairs, dressed as smart as Connie, despite the skinful she'd had the night before.

'Are you coming in today?' Connie asked, finishing her coffee.

'Course I am. It's only my second day.' Natalia said.

'You were throwing up most of the night.' Connie said.

'And now it's out of my system, I'm raring to go.' Natalia smiled.

'In that case, let's get going.' Connie replied, heading for the front door.

'Lover boy not working today?' Natalia asked, following her Auntie.

'He's still sleeping. He's working a night shift tonight.' Connie told her.

'Aww you're gonna be lost without him aren't you?' Natalia teased, nudging Connie.

'Oh please...I can manage one night alone.' Connie rolled her eyes.

'Well good because the last thing I want is to be mopping up your tears all night.' Natalia said.

'You're home tonight then?' Connie asked, a little surprised.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Natalia asked.

'Because you've been working your way round the men in the ED since you arrived.' Connie reminded her.

'I've got off with two. It's hardly a record.' Natalia said.

'It is when you've not even been around for a week yet.' Connie said.

'What can I say? Fellas find it hard to resist.' Natalia giggled cheekily before following Connie to the car.

A while later, Connie pulls up in the car park and she and Natalia climb out of the sports car. Connie goes into the ED but Natalia pauses when Iain approaches her, near the entrance of the hospital.

'Morning.' Iain said.

'Speaking to me now are you?' Natalia snapped.

'Maybe I over-reacted yesterday.' Iain admitted.

'We're supposed to having fun. It's supposed to be a casual thing.' Natalia said.

'I know-' Iain said.

'Honestly I thought it was us girls that are supposed to be needy.' Natalia rolled her eyes.

'So have I blown my chances of seeing you again?' Iain asked, a little disappointed.

'That's for me to know...' Natalia replied.

Natalia is about to go inside when a siren makes her jump, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Iain.

'Are you alright?' Iain asked.

'Fine. Why?' Natalia asked firmly.

'You practically jumped out of your skin.' Iain said, stunned by her reaction.

'I'm fine.' Natalia repeated, strutting into the ED.

A couple of hours later, Natalia is in the office alone, talking on her mobile phone, whilst Connie is in a meeting.

'No...I told you I'm not coming back. It's good here...I'm not lying. I need a new start and Auntie Connie's helping me...what? Why are you asking that?...No it's finished. Mum...mum, I don't want to talk about it...' Natalia snapped, finishing the call.

'A nice loving mother/daughter relationship...' Connie said, having heard the end of the conversation as she enters the office.

'You know what she's like.' Natalia sighed.

'Well I don't...not really.' Connie replied.

'She doesn't like it that I've come to Holby. She wants me to be back closer to her. I mean, it's literally only an hour or so down the road but she thinks it's the other side of the world for some reason.' Natalia explained.

'Wouldn't you feel better going back home? I know you said she can be a nightmare but you said you don't have anyone else.' Connie said, although deep down, she didn't really want Natalia to leave.

'I didn't have anyone before I came here. But I'd like to think I do now.' Natalia said.

'Iain?' Connie asked, sitting in her office chair.

'You. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, letting me have the spare room and taking me on as your PA. I mean, this job, it's not a temporary thing for me. I want a career.' Natalia explained.

'Well...I'm very glad to have you.' Connie admitted.

'So I won't come back to the house and find my bags packed tonight then?' Natalia asked, a little smile on her face, pleased she'd finally won her Auntie round.

'Of course not. Jacob's working tonight so I was thinking me and you could have dinner and watch a film.' Connie said.

'Great, sounds good.' Jaimee smiled.

'Unless you have plans tonight?' Connie asked, having witnessed an earlier conversation between Natalia and Iain.

'Only with you. I'm sure Iain will cope. I've stood him up once, I can do it again.' Jaimee said, shrugging.

'Natalia, you can't...' Connie said.

'Keeps him on his toes, Auntie Connie. I'm sure you've done that with guys in the past.' Jaimee replied, watching a smirk appear on Connie's lips. 'I knew it.'

That evening, having finished a long, busy day in the ED, Natalia and Connie are relaxing in the living room. They'd eaten and were enjoying a bottle of wine. The following day was a rare day of annual leave for Connie and she was glad to be able to relax for a while.

'I bet you can't wait for a lie in tomorrow, eh?' Natalia said.

'Oh I haven't slept in for years.' Connie sighed.

'Seriously?' Natalia asked, shocked.

'I bet you could sleep until lunchtime couldn't you?' Connie said.

'Easily. I just sleep right through. You should try it tomorrow. Once you wake up, just lie there and you'll go back to sleep.' Natalia said.

'I doubt I'll be able to do it.' Connie said.

'Too much on your mind?' Natalia asked.

'Something like that.' Connie replied.

'Like what?' Natalia asked before shaking her head. 'Sorry, am I being too nosey? Mum always says I need to mind my own business.'

'No, it's fine.' Connie said, taking a sip of her drink. 'It's been a strange week, that's all.'

'Listen, if you'd feel more comfortable, I can go and find a hotel somewhere. I mean, I'd need an advance on my wages but-' Natalia said.

'I meant what I said earlier, I'm glad to have you.' Connie said, offering her a warm smile.

'Mum was not happy that I'm staying with you.' Natalia told her.

'Well as long as she doesn't turn up on the doorstep then it's fine. I don't care what people think.' Connie said.

'Course you do. You're only human, Auntie Connie.' Natalia said softly; she knew her Auntie too well. 'But don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

Connie smiles, enjoying her time with Natalia, before getting finishing her wine and getting up from the sofa.

'Another bottle?' Connie offered.

'I'd be a fool to turn down this expensive booze. It's good stuff.' Natalia grinned.

'Why don't you choose a DVD?' Connie said, smiling and leaving the room.

Over at the ED, Noel is working behind the reception desk when the phone rings. He answers it.

'Hello?' Noel said, getting irritated when there is no answer on the other end. 'Hello?'

Noel sighs, frustrated as he hangs up.

A short time later, at the house, Connie is back into the living room with Natalia, having poured them both another drink.

'So you and Iain...' Connie said, keen to find out more, without letting her protective nature come through too much.

'We're not a couple.' Natalia said.

'It's just a bit of fun?' Connie asked.

'Yeah. Well, it was supposed to be but he's been getting proper heavy these past couple of days.' Natalia complained.

'You did say that men can't resist.' Connie said.

'I did but I just want them to take me home, not try and start a relationship with me. I don't do dates. I don't do meeting the family. I just do-' Natalia said.

'Woah, stop right there.' Connie exclaimed, before looking at Natalia for a few moments. 'I think you're down-grading yourself Natalia. You must want more than a casual fling.'

'I'm 25. I'm not ready for all of that.' Natalia shook her head.

'Oh, sorry...it's Jacob.' Connie said, glancing at the screen.

'Go on, take it.' Natalia said.

'You sure?' Connie asked.

'Can't stand in the way of the lovebirds now can I?' Natalia said, grinning at her Auntie.

Connie goes into the kitchen and answers her phone, butterflies in her stomach at the thought of speaking to her boyfriend.

'Hello baby.' Jacob said, down the phone.

'Quiet night is it?' Connie asked, although she was pleased to hear his voice.

'I'm on a break. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.' Jacob said.

'Well I hope you're not getting distracted from your work, Nurse Masters.' Connie said flirtatiously.

'I wish I was with you.' Jacob replied.

'We've got tomorrow.' Connie told him.

'It can't come quick enough, Queen Bee.' Jacob said, a cheeky tone to his voice.

'What did I-' Connie said.

'I know, I know. You'll sting me.' Jacob said. 'I can't wait.'

Jacob and Connie giggle to one another before there is a voice in the background on Jacob's end; Connie recognises it as Charlie's voice.

'Alright I'm due back on the ward. I love you Connie.' Jacob said.

'I love you.' Connie replied, a smile on her face as she finishes the call.

Connie puts her mobile on the breakfast bar and turns round, surprised to find Natalia stood in the doorway.

'Ooh Connie and Jacob sitting in a tree...' Natalia teased, making Connie laugh.

Later, Natalia is curled up in bed when her mobile rings. She sees Iain's name on the screen and contemplates ignoring his call before letting her curiosity get the better of her. She answers the call.

'Well, well, well, look who it is..' Natalia said.

'I just wondered if I could take you out tomorrow night.' Iain said.

'Why?' Natalia asked.

'Well, we've not spent much time together since-' Iain said.

'Since we slept together. That's the point, darlin. That's a one night stand.' Natalia said.

'Happened twice though didn't it? Practically a long term relationship round here..' Iain said, trying to lighten Natalia's mood.

'I don't do long term relationships. Goodnight Iain.' Natalia replied, tensing up with fear as she hangs up the call and turning off her bedroom light..


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows, much appreciated. Please keep the reviews coming in though, the more the better :) Let me know what you think is bothering Natalia and your thoughts on her relationship with Connie.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :) x**

* * *

The next morning, it's early and Connie is asleep when she suddenly feels someone climbing into bed. As she slowly wakes, she smells Jacob's aftershave and her heart flutters.

'Good morning beautiful.' Jacob said, snuggling up to Connie from behind.

'And there was me thinking I'd get a lie in this morning.' Connie sighed, although she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

'Well I'm sorry to disappoint.' Jacob said cheekily.

'I'm sure you can make it up to me.' Connie giggled as she turns over to face Jacob, pulling him in for a kiss.

A few hours later, Natalia is working alone in the office. She's trying to keep her head down, put together a presentation for Connie, but something was playing on her mind. The office door opens and Zoe pops her head round the door.

'Morning.' Zoe said.

'Oh Zoe, hi.' Natalia said, a little distracted.

'Everything alright?' Zoe asked, concerned.

'Yeah, all good.' Natalia said.

'You look like you've seen a ghost.' Zoe said.

'One too many glasses of wine with Auntie Connie last night.' Natalia told her, flashing her a fake smile.

'And the lucky cow has got the day off.' Zoe replied.

'I know, she planned that well didn't she?' Natalia joked.

'She did.' Zoe giggled before looking at Natalia for a moment. 'I reckon she's really proud of you.'

'You really think so?' Natalia asked.

'Do you fancy a coffee? You must be due a break?' Zoe asked.

'Yeah, I was about to head out for a fag anyway.' Natalia said.

'Didn't know you smoked?' Zoe said, surprised.

'I don't. Not always.' Natalia said, her mind obviously elsewhere as she grabs her secret cigarettes from her bag.

Over at the house, Connie and Jacob are in the kitchen, sitting next to one another, enjoying a peaceful lunch. Despite working through the night, Jacob had been too 'busy' with Connie that morning to bother getting any sleep.

Connie is pushing food round her plate, clearly occupied by her thoughts.

'I hope Natalia's coping.' Connie said.

'Why wouldn't she?' Jacob asked.

'It's the first time I've been on leave since she started.' Connie said.

'And you said she's more than capable.' Jacob said.

'She is.' Connie agreed.

'So don't worry.' Jacob said, placing his hand on top of Connie's.

'I'm not worried.' Connie said, once again covering up how she really feels. 'It just seems like there's something bothering her.'

'She had to go a night without flirting with Iain or Cal or Max.' Jacob joked.

'It's not that. She completely shuts down every time Iain's name is mentioned.' Connie said.

'I'd say she's sweet on him.' Jacob said.

Outside the ED, Zoe and Natalia are leant against the wall, both with a coffee and a lit cigarette.

'Tell me to mind my own business but you seem a bit on edge.' Zoe said.

'I'm fine.' Natalia reassured her.

'Most of the time, yeah. But for all your banter, smiling and flirting, you seem terrified of something.' Zoe said.

'I just need a few more drags on this.' Natalia said, puffing on her cigarette.

'You know, in this ED, when one person is down the rest of us pick them back up. You might be the new girl but the same goes for you.' Zoe replied.

'It's nothing really, just guy trouble.' Natalia shrugged.

'Well from what I've seen, you have no trouble getting the guys.' Zoe said, raising her eyebrows.

'No it's getting rid of them that's the problem.' Natalia said.

'And I'm guessing you mean a certain paramedic?' Zoe said.

'He's just so full-on.' Natalia sighed.

'A one-night stand is supposed to just that...one night. Fun, uncomplicated.' Zoe replied.

'Exactly.' Natalia said.

'But they're never just that. Last time I had a one-night stand it cost me everything.' Zoe admitted, taking a drag of her cigarette.

'I had nothing to lose and neither did he. He took me home and that was supposed to be it. Nothing more. I didn't come here looking for a guy to settle down with. I came looking for my Auntie Connie.' Natalia explained.

'And what does she make of the whole Iain situation?' Zoe asked.

'She's been pretty cool about it actually. After she got over the shock of finding us in the back of the ambulance.' Natalia replied, laughing.

Natalia is interrupted by her mobile ringing. She stubs out her cigarette and pulls her phone from her pocket.

'You can take that if you want?' Zoe told her.

'No..' Natalia said, looking at the screen before cancelling the call and shoving her phone back in her pocket. 'No, it's fine. Nothing important.'

'Alright well I better get back inside but let's go for a drink sometime, yeah?' Zoe said.

'I'm up for that.' Natalia smiled, grateful for Zoe's friendship.

A while later, Natalia is back working in the office, a little more focused than she had been that morning; with each passing day she was feeling more and more settled in her job, Connie's life and Connie's home.

There's a quick knock at the door which interrupts Natalia's concentration.

'Natalia?' Cal said, poking his head round the door.

'Hello handsome.' Natalia said.

'Do you know if Connie had plans for today, like if she was going away?' Cal asked.

'No, just a lazy day at home with her lover boy. Why?' Natalia asked.

'We've got an RTA on the way. ETA 15 minutes and we could really use Connie and Jacob being here.' Cal said.

'I'll give her a call.' Natalia offered.

'It's alright, we can-' Cal said.

'No, you need to prep for the patients. I'll call Connie, get her and Jacob here asap.' Natalia replied.

'Thanks.' Cal smiled.

'Anytime.' Natalia winked at him.

Back at the house, Connie and Jacob have found themselves back in bed, in a passionate embrace. Before things can get any more heated, Connie's mobile rings on the bedside table. She reluctantly pulls away from Jacob.

'Oh...it's Natalia.' Connie said, confused before answering the call. 'Hello?'

'Auntie Connie-' Natalia said.

'Is everything ok?' Connie asked, cutting her off, worried.

'Any chance you and Nurse Fittie can come in?' Natalia asked.

'Why? What have you done?' Connie asked.

'As if you're actually blaming me. The cheek of you.' Natalia joked before changing the subject slightly. 'There's a serious RTA apparently. They need all hands on deck.'

'Alright, we're on our way.' Connie said, hanging up the call.

An hour or so later, with Connie and Jacob taking charge of the RTC, the whole team is feeling more focused and positive in treating the seriously ill patients. Natalia walks over to reception, dropping off some folders when Cal passes her.

'I owe you a drink.' Cal said.

'Well I'm not a girl that turns down a free drink.' Natalia said.

'Maybe see you later then?' Cal asked, hopeful.

'Maybe.' Natalia smirked.

A short time later, Natalia is outside rhesus, watching as Connie saves a patient's life. She is almost open-mouthed in awe of her Auntie; despite working for her, she'd never had the chance to witness her doing her day job. Connie walks out of rhesus, a little breathless after all the work she'd put into saving her patient.

'Wow.' Natalia said, amazed.

'What?' Connie asked.

'You are seriously amazing Auntie Connie.' Natalia said, full of admiration for her Auntie as she follows her back towards the office.

'It's my job.' Connie said, although deep down she was touched her niece thought so highly of her.

'Yeah but I couldn't do it.' Natalia said.

'We all have skills in different areas. You're an exceptional PA-' Connie said.

'And you're a Consultant. You run this whole department. That's loads more impressive than what I do.' Natalia replied.

Connie looks at Natalia before smiling at her, allowing her softer side to shine through. Natalia smiles back before walking away happily, almost skipping. Connie giggles to herself as she watches her, before Jacob approaches her.

'She worships the ground you walk on.' Jacob said, following Connie into the office and closing the door.

'I doubt it. It's just a new thing for her. Being in this environment, getting to know me. It'll soon wear off.' Connie said.

'Why are you so scared of admitting how you feel about your niece?' Jacob asked, pulling her close.

'I'm not. She's family. I've admitted that.' Connie said.

'Do you admire her?' Jacob asked.

'I suppose so.' Connie muttered.

'Do you love her?' Jacob asked.

'Of course.' Connie said.

'Then maybe tell her from time to time.' Jacob suggested, kissing her softly on the forehead.

That evening, Natalia is heading out of the hospital, having finished for the day. Connie and Jacob were still treating the RTC patients. As she nears the main door, Cal catches up with her.

'So, about that drink?' Cal asked.

'Do you know what, I think I'll give it a miss.' Natalia shook her head.

'I thought you never turn a free drink down. Come on, one drink. What harm can it do?' Cal said flirtatiously.

Later that night, Jacob and Connie are cuddled up on the sofa. There is a film playing on the TV and Jacob is about to speak to Connie when he looks at her and notices she is sleeping peacefully.

Smiling softly, Jacob finishes his drink before getting off the sofa carefully, wanting a coffee. When he goes into the hallway, Natalia comes through the front door, stumbling slightly. Her hair is a bit of a mess and so is her make-up but she's smiling, looking like she's had a good night.

'What time do you call this?' Jacob asked.

'Half 11. What time do you call it?' Natalia replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

'You are far too cheeky, you know that?' Jacob chuckled.

'I do.' Natalia nodded her head, proudly.

'Where have you been?' Jacob asked.

'Out. I did text Auntie Connie.' Natalia said.

'So it's getting serious then? You and Iain?' Jacob asked with a smile.

'Iain? I wasn't with Iain. I was with Cal.' Natalia replied.

Jacob sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly at Natalia, as if taking on a fatherly role in her life, something that clearly irritated Natalia.

'What are you shaking your head for?' Natalia asked, sighing.

'You're playing a dangerous game.' Jacob warned her.

'It's called fun.' Natalia said.

'If you've got feelings for Iain, you should face up to them, not run into someone else's arms.' Jacob said.

'I've got no feelings for him. We had sex. It doesn't have to mean anything.' Natalia said, shrugging casually.

'What are you so afraid of?' Jacob asked.

'I'm not scared of anything. Never have been.' Natalia said, becoming colder than Jacob had ever seen her. 'Never will be. Goodnight Jacob.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so, so much for the lovely reviews/follows! I appreciate it so much!**

 **A massive chapter for you now so I hope you enjoy and if you do, drop me a review! Cheers x**

* * *

Four weeks have passed and Natalia, despite becoming closer to her Auntie and excelling in her job, was acting more and more strange with each passing day; rejecting phone calls, going out most nights and although she had decided to give Iain a chance, she was still refusing to fully commit to him.

Natalia makes her way into the kitchen where Connie is stood against the counters, deep in thought, nursing a strong coffee. Connie immediately notices Natalia's pale complexion and tired movements.

'You look terrible.' Connie said.

'Morning to you too.' Natalia grunted, pouring herself a coffee.

'I mean it. Are you okay?' Connie asked, a little concerned.

'Fine. Just got a bit of a headache.' Natalia said.

'Coffee won't help.' Connie said.

'I can't get through a morning without coffee.' Natalia said.

'Stay here today. Rest.' Connie said.

'No, I'll be alright.' Natalia shook her head; she was stubborn, a lot like her Auntie.

'Nat-' Connie sighed.

'Honestly I'll feel better once I start working.' Natalia said.

'As long as you're sure?' Connie asked.

'Positive.' Natalia said, doing her best to smile for Connie.

A while later, Natalia arrives at work and is making her way towards Connie's office when Zoe stops her in her tracks; her Auntie wasn't due to start for another hour or so.

'Morning Nat.' Zoe said.

'Hi.' Natalia said.

'I could do with sitting down with Connie for half an hour at some point this week if that's possible?' Zoe asked.

'I'll check her diary and get back to you.' Natalia said wearily.

'Thanks.' Zoe smiled before noticing Natalia's strange mood. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, thanks. You?' Natalia asked.

'Yeah.' Zoe replied, nodding as Natalia walks away.

A couple of hours later, Natalia is in the office alone. She has just finished on the phone and was now trying to organise the next few days of Connie's diary while she is in a meeting. The door opens and Natalia looks up to see Jacob.

'Hi.' Natalia said.

'Oh...' Jacob muttered, looking round the office.

'Sorry to disappoint.' Natalia said.

'I didn't mean it like that. I was just hoping I could take my lady out for lunch.' Jacob said.

'She's at a board meeting, due back in about half an hour. She's probably eating there.' Natalia replied before smiling a little at Jacob. 'And I wouldn't let her hear you call her your lady.'

Natalia's mobile rings and after looking at the screen, she rejects the call and throws the phone in her drawer.

'Everything alright?' Jacob asked.

'People do my head in sometimes.' Natalia groaned before noticing Jacob's face, thinking she's referring to him. She smiles. 'Not you. You're alright, I suppose.'

'Catch you later, kid.' Jacob chuckled, leaving the office.

A short while later, Connie walks into the office with a plate of leftover food from the meeting. Natalia feels nauseous as the smell of the food hits her but she tries to cover it up in front of Connie.

'There was so much food in that board meeting. Thought I'd bring some back. Do you want some?' Connie offered.

'No, I can't stomach it.' Natalia sighed.

'Still feeling no better, I take it?' Connie asked, settling into her chair.

Natalia shakes her head gently, taking a couple of deep breaths.

'I was thinking perhaps the two of us could have a girls night on Saturday. Out for cocktails or just stay in with a film and a bottle of wine? I feel like I've barely seen you the past couple of weeks. You've been out most nights with Iain.' Connie suggested.

'Takeaway and a bottle of wine sounds good.' Natalia said.

'Great-' Connie said.

'Sorry...excuse me for a moment...' Natalia muttered, suddenly coming over nauseous.

Natalia rushes out of the room, bumping into Jacob as he makes his way into the office, keen to see Connie now she is back from her meeting.

'Where's the emergency?' Jacob asked Connie, laughing. 'Ha! Get it?'

Jacob waits for Connie to respond but she doesn't, instead she is deep in thought, as if in her own world.

'Alright, I know that was a bad joke but you could at least crack a little smile.' Jacob said.

'Hmm?' Connie mumbled, turning her attention to her boyfriend.

'What's wrong?' Jacob asked.

'Nothing.' Connie replied.

Jacob sighs, folding his arms across his chest, keeping his eyes on Connie.

'What now?' Connie asked, a little sharply.

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong.' Jacob told her, worried.

'I don't need you to treat me like a kid, Jacob. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.' Connie replied.

Connie leaves the office, wanting to check on Natalia, when she stops by the reception desk, horrified by what she sees by the main door. It's Catherine, her younger sister; she's rough, hair pulled back in a scrunchie, cheap make-up and dressed in a tracksuit that went out of fashion at least a decade ago. She was the complete opposite to Connie; stood in her smart pencil skirt, blouse and designer heels.

Mac is trying to restrain Catherine, who'd obviously been causing trouble in the reception area.

'There you are..' Catherine said, noticing Connie, before pulling away from Mac. 'Get your hands off me.'

'Fantastic.' Connie muttered.

'Here she is, my big sister.' Catherine said loudly, letting out a little laugh, getting the attention of the ED staff.

'Mac, can you get her out of here please? Get security onto her if she plays up.' Connie said quickly, feeling humiliated.

'Blimey, look at the state of you!' Catherine exclaimed as she sees Natalia coming out of the ladies toilets.

'Mum? What are you-' Natalia asked.

'You've ignored my calls for the last four weeks. What daughter does that, eh? Especially with a poorly mum.' Catherine said.

'You're not poorly. It's self inflicted.' Natalia muttered.

'Like the way you're feeling today? You look rough.' Catherine said.

'I feel it too.' Natalia said, rubbing her stomach.

'Aren't you keeping an eye on her?' Catherine asked Connie, disapprovingly.

'She's a grown woman.' Connie said, showing no emotion towards her sister.

'Exactly. Auntie Connie treats me with respect, gives me freedom, unlike you.' Natalia snarled at her mother.

'Alright, alright, lets calm things down, yeah?' Jacob said, appearing next to Connie, wanting to help with the situation.

'Stay out of this Jacob.' Connie told him.

'Who's this?' Catherine asked, a smirk on her face.

'Jacob Masters. Connie's boyfriend. And you are?' Jacob asked.

'Her sister. Catherine Chase. Not that it means anything to madam over there.' Catherine replied.

Connie quickly walks away from Catherine, feeling embarrassed and hurt with her employees eyes all fixed on her and her sister; revelling in hearing about her life. Natalia is furious; she hated seeing her Auntie so vulnerable.

She makes her way towards the main doors but stops beside her mother.

'You ruin everything.' Natalia snapped, looking at her mother with real hatred.

Iain is in the ambulance station, washing one of the ambulances when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns round to see Natalia, looking upset, weak and tired. He puts down the sponge and bucket, drying his hands, before going over to his on-off girlfriend.

'Babe? Are you alright? You look-' Iain said.

'Rough? I feel horrendous.' Natalia said, leaning in to Iain.

'Why don't you go home? I'm sure Connie will give you an early dart.' Iain said, kissing the top of her head.

'She's already offered but I said no. I'd rather stay here. Or at least that's the way I felt earlier.' Natalia said.

'Meaning?' Iain asked.

'Mother dearest has just turned up in the ED. Acting all high and mighty, expecting me to go back with her. She's just humiliated Auntie Connie.' Natalia explained.

A while later, Jacob is about to walk past the staff room when he notices Connie sitting on the sofa, alone, her head in her hands. Jacob approaches her, wanting to help; he wasn't used to seeing his girlfriend in such a state.

'There you are, I've been looking for you.' Jacob said softly.

'I'm just going to get some air.' Connie said, starting to walk out of the room.

'Are you okay?' Jacob asked, concerned for his girlfriend, taking hold of her hand.

Connie looks into Jacob's eyes, too upset to speak, although she knows that Jacob knows the reason behind her hurt. She offers him a weak smile and drops a kiss onto his cheek before leaving the room.

Connie walks out of the hospital and finds Catherine stood, smoking a cigarette as she watches Natalia and Iain, stood a short distance from the pub. Iain is hugging Natalia.

Connie bats away some of the cigarette smoke, glaring disapprovingly at her sister; she was yet to find out that Natalia had inherited this bad habit from her mother.

'Who's that she's with?' Catherine asked.

'One of the paramedics. Iain.' Connie said bluntly.

'They look close.' Catherine said, raising her eyebrows.

'They're seeing each other. But they're taking it slowly.' Connie said.

'I should hope so too. She's barely out of her previous relationship.' Catherine said.

'What?' Connie asked, taken back by her sister's words.

'God knows what went on but one night I'm on the phone to her and the next she's took herself off and is living with you.' Catherine replied.

'And her boyfriend?' Connie asked.

'Haven't got a clue. I went to the flat yesterday but there was no answer.' Catherine said, shaking her head.

'How long were they together?' Connie asked.

'Two and a half years.' Catherine said.

'Two and a half years?!' Connie exclaimed, shocked.

'Why are you so shocked?' Catherine asked.

'Natalia's been adamant she didn't do long term. Said she never wanted to settle down.' Connie replied.

'That's because she doesn't. That girl had a good thing with Bradley and yet she was always taking him for granted, leaving at the drop of a hat. Hiding out at mine or at one of her mates. Then she'd miss him and go running back, telling him she was sorry.' Catherine explained, disapprovingly.

'Sounds very unhealthy.' Connie said.

'Yeah well it's all Natalia's doing. Don't let her tell you any different.' Catherine said.

'I think I'd choose to believe Natalia over you any day.' Connie snapped at her sister, disgusted with her treatment of Natalia.

Much later, Connie is in the office, sitting in her chair, although she's not working. Although she wouldn't like to admit it, she was sick with worry over Natalia and her behaviour, especially after Catherine's unexpected arrival. She is interrupted by Natalia walking into the office. It's clear she is still feeling a little fragile following her run-in with Catherine, however she puts on a brave face for Connie.

'Alright?' Natalia asked.

'I should be the one asking you that.' Connie said.

'I'm fine. I told you, I've got a bit of a headache. Nothing serious.' Natalia said, shrugging.

'Wasn't easy for you though, having your mother turn up out of the blue.' Connie said, sensitively.

'Where is she now?' Natalia asked, sitting on the sofa.

'I packed her off in a taxi.' Connie said.

'She'll be back.' Natalia told her.

'I don't think so. I gave her money to persuade her to leave. It's the only language she talks.' Connie reassured her. 'I didn't want her to upset you anymore than she already has.'

'I was more concerned about how she'd made you feel.' Natalia said.

'Me? She can't bring me down.' Connie said.

'You looked really upset earlier.' Natalia said softly. 'I wanted to come and find you but then I thought you might have wanted to be alone.'

'She brought back a lot of memories.' Connie said.

'Look, I know that something went on between you and my mum when you were younger but I know you wouldn't want to cry on my shoulder, especially not at work. But just know I'm here if you ever want to tell me.' Natalia told her Auntie, wanting to offer her support.

'The same goes for you.' Connie said softly, touched by her niece's kindness.

There is silence between the women as both think about the day's events, both battling their own personal torments. Connie watches Natalia for a while before speaking.

'I saw you with Iain earlier. It's nice to see him supporting you.' Connie said.

'We're not together. It's still early days.' Natalia said.

'I know.' Connie replied. 'Have you ever been in a relationship? A serious one?'

'No.' Natalia said, her heart beating a little faster. 'Why are you asking that?'

'Just curious. You've not really spoken about your life before coming here, except a few things about your mum.' Connie replied.

'There's not much to say.' Natalia said.

'Right..' Connie said, sensing she should change the subject. 'So how are you feeling now? Any better?'

'Yeah, I think I'm a bit hungry now to be honest.' Natalia replied.

'Shall we head home for dinner?' Connie suggested.

'Yeah, if you're all done here?' Natalia asked.

'I've had enough of this place for one day.' Connie said.

'You and me both.' Natalia sighed. 'Is Jacob joining us?'

'I spoke to him earlier. Told him I wanted it to be just me and you.' Connie replied, offering her a warm smile.

A couple of hours later, Connie is in the living room, on the sofa, waiting for Natalia to return. After finishing dinner, Natalia had gone back to feeling ill and was in the toilet, throwing up. Connie realises Natalia's phone is ringing on the coffee table.

'Nat, your phones ringing!' Connie called out.

Receiving no answer from Natalia, Connie figures she is feeling too poorly to pick up the call so she answers it instead, putting the phone to her ear.

'Hello?' Connie said, although she receives no response, other than someone breathing. A chill shoots through Connie's spine. 'Who is this? Hello?'

Connie cancels the call, putting the phone back where she found it and taking a sip of her coffee, trying to relax once again.

'Auntie Connie, I-' Natalia said, appearing in the doorway.

'Your phone rang before. I answered it. Hope you don't mind.' Connie said.

'No. Listen, I need to talk to you-' Natalia said, walking nervously into the living room.

'When are you going to tell me what's going on?' Connie asked, unable to take it any longer.

'What?' Natalia asked, her blood running cold.

'Your mum-' Connie said.

'Auntie Connie, I'm-' Natalia said.

'Whatever it is, it can wait. Your mum told me about Bradley...' Connie said.

'She what?' Natalia asked, sick with shock.

'So you have been in a serious relationship before?' Connie said, getting her answer from Natalia's reaction.

'I wouldn't call it serious.' Natalia said.

'Well you were living together until the night before you turned up in Holby, according to your mother.' Connie said.

'Oh what? Best pals now are you? Got her as your little informant, yeah?' Natalia snapped.

'Don't push me Natalia!' Connie warned her.

'I said there's nothing to tell and I mean it!' Natalia shouted.

'Your reaction tells me something very different.' Connie said.

'I'm going to bed.' Natalia said, trying to leave the room.

'Tell me what happened with Bradley.' Connie said.

'Nothing.' Natalia said.

'Tell me.' Connie repeated, firmly, gripping Natalia's arm.

'Auntie Connie, get off!' Natalia shouted, pulling herself away.

'This is my home and I deserve to know who's under my roof!' Connie shouted.

'I'm your niece. Isn't that enough?' Natalia asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

Connie is horrified when Natalia dissolves into tears, her whole body shaking, as she refuses to look at her Auntie.

'Hey, come on, I didn't..' Connie said, her heart breaking a little for her niece. 'I didn't mean to make you cry.'

'It's all such a mess.' Natalia sobbed.

'What is?' Connie asked, receiving no response from her niece, too distraught to speak. 'Natalia, what's a mess? Come on, you're scaring me now.'

'I...I think I'm pregnant.' Natalia said through her tears as Connie sighs, pulling her close..

* * *

 **Coming up:**

 **\- Natalia takes a pregnancy test but if she is pregnant, who is the father?**

 **\- As Connie is caught up in Natalia's life, how will she cope? Will she step up and be there for her niece?**

 **\- Is Catherine really gone? And is there more to her strained relationship with Natalia than meets the eye?**

 **\- Will Natalia ever find out the truth about why Connie hates Catherine so much? And if she does, how will she react?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter. Would really love some more though! :) Let me know your thoughts on the story and Natalia and her relationship with Connie and Jacob. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks x**

* * *

The next morning, Connie walks into the living room, dressed and ready for the day, to find Natalia already awake and ready for work, sitting on the sofa, in a world of her own. It's still very early and Connie was normally up before Natalia.

'How long have you been awake?' Connie asked, standing in the doorway.

'I don't think I ever fell asleep.' Natalia said wearily.

'There's no reason to get yourself worked up, Natalia. You haven't even done a test.' Connie said.

'I don't need to. I know my body.' Natalia said.

'Have you ever been pregnant before?' Connie asked.

'No, thank goodness.' Natalia replied.

'Then you don't how your body feels to be carrying a child. You could have a sickness bug.' Connie said, trying to reassure her.

'No..' Natalia shook her head.

'What you really mean is that you haven't always been careful with Iain..' Connie said.

Natalia doesn't speak, instead she turns to look at Connie, feeling completely ashamed of herself. Connie feels sympathy for her niece, edging closer to her.

'Here's what we're going to do. We'll go into work as normal but whenever I can, I'll find a private bay and we'll do a test.' Connie said, taking control of the situation.

'Auntie Connie, I really don't want to be pregnant.' Natalia said, feeling herself becoming emotional.

'Like I said, don't get worked up until you know what's happening.' Connie said, sensing Natalia's fear. 'It'll be fine.'

A while later, Natalia is in another area of the hospital, delivering some information to Mr Hansen on behalf of her Auntie, when Connie arrives in the ED. Jacob immediately spots her and rushes over, following Connie as she makes her way towards the office.

'Morning gorgeous.' Jacob smiled.

'It's Mrs Beauchamp when we're in the ED.' Connie said firmly.

'Oh come on now, don't go all strict on me.' Jacob said, flirtatiously.

Connie doesn't say anything, instead sighing with frustration.

'Is everything okay?' Jacob asked.

'Why do you always ask that question?' Connie snapped.

'Because I care.' Jacob said, taking her hand. 'Because I love you.'

'You better come into the office.' Connie said, softening towards her boyfriend.

Connie goes into the office and Jacob follows, closing the door behind him. Connie perches on the edge of her desk with Jacob stood in front of her.

'Now we're alone, are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?' Jacob asked.

'It's Natalia. She's not in a good way.' Connie said.

'What? Is she ill? Or hurt? Or-' Jacob said.

'Pregnant.' Connie told him; shock appearing on Jacob's face. 'Possibly. That's where you come in.'

'I don't follow.' Jacob said.

'I need to get a pregnancy test done for her. I need it fast-tracked and I need it to be kept private because of course, if it's positive, Iain is obviously the father and-' Connie said.

'Or it could be Cal's baby.' Jacob said, interrupting Connie.

'Cal?' Connie repeated, confused.

Outside the ED, Natalia is holding a cigarette and is about to light it, despite her hands shaking, when Connie approaches her.

'Don't you dare.' Connie warned.

Natalia ignores her and is about to try and light the cigarette again when Connie snatches the lighter. Natalia relents and throws the unused cigarette on the ground.

'Since when have you been a smoker?' Connie asked.

'Since I was 16, on and off.' Natalia said casually.

'It's a disgusting habit.' Connie said.

'Yeah well I need it.' Natalia said.

'Not if you're pregnant.' Connie said.

'Like you said, no point panicking until I have it in writing.' Natalia said.

'Even so, you need to look after yourself.' Connie replied. 'Jacob's sorting out a private bay for you.' Connie told her.

'You told Jacob?' Natalia replied, horrified.

'I had to. He won't say anything.' Connie reassured her.

Natalia remains silent, sliding down to the ground with her back leant against the wall.

'How did you feel when you got pregnant with Grace?' Natalia asked.

'I couldn't have been happier.' Connie said.

'Seriously?' Natalia asked, shocked.

'It is supposed to be a happy time. Not everyone gets pregnant by mistake.' Connie said.

'You must have done. It was a one night stand with her father wasn't it?' Natalia said.

'Sam. Yes it was. Truth was, I wanted a baby. I didn't want him. Not long term anyway.' Connie replied.

Connie crouches down, rubbing Natalia's back, trying to offer her comfort. After a while, Jacob joins them.

'Hey...shall we get this test done?' Jacob said gently.

Connie nods and helps Natalia up from the ground. As they are about to follow Jacob in to the building, they are interrupted by someone running towards them.

'Nat!' Iain called, catching up with his on-off girlfriend.

'Oh hi.' Natalia said, feeling awkward, given her current situation.

'I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight.' Iain said.

'I...I'll give it a miss if that's ok?' Natalia asked.

'Still feeling under the weather?' Iain asked, concerned.

'Yeah, could say that. Once I'm feeling better, we can go out.' Natalia said.

'Great, I'll look forward to it.' Iain replied, offering her a smile.

A while later, Natalia is on one of the beds in the private bay when her mobile rings. She sees it's her mum calling and eventually forces herself to accept the call.

'What the hell do you want?' Natalia snapped.

'Crime for me to talk to my daughter now is it?' Catherine asked.

'I want nothing more to do with you.' Natalia told her.

'I thought you'd want to know, I've had a visitor.' Catherine said.

'Who?' Natalia asked.

'Bradley. Your boyfriend. Not that you tell anyone about him.' Catherine told her.

'You what? You've seen him?' Natalia asked, her heart sinking.

'He wanted to know where you were. He thought you were sulking at mine and he left you to it for a few weeks, but he misses you Nat.' Catherine explained.

'What...what did you say to him?' Natalia stammered.

'I told him you were staying with your Auntie. Your rich, successful Auntie. That we're not good enough for you anymore.' Catherine said, sending a shiver down her daughter's spine.

'You absolute bitch! Have you any idea what you've done?!' Natalia shouted down the phone.

'You really are ridiculous. When will you see you have a good man in Bradley?' Catherine asked.

'As far as I'm concerned, from this day on, I don't have a mother!' Natalia snapped, finishing the call.

Natalia gets off the bed, picking up her jacket and handbag. She is about to leave the bay when Connie pulls the curtain back, carrying a piece of paper.

'I have your results-' Connie said.

Connie stops in her tracks when she realises Natalia was about to do a runner.

'What's wrong?' Connie asked.

'I need to leave.' Natalia said, her voice quivering.

'I'll drive you home as soon as I've told you the-' Connie said.

'No, I mean I need to go. I need to get out of Holby.' Natalia said.

'What? Why?' Connie asked.

'I can't tell you. I just need to leave. Trust me.' Natalia replied.

Natalia tries to get past Connie but she holds her arm, stopping her. She looks at Natalia until the younger woman makes eye contact with her.

'Let's go to the office.' Connie said.

'Why?' Natalia asked.

'I want to know what's happening in that head of yours.' Connie told her firmly. 'And I'm not going to let you leave until you've told me.'

In the office, Natalia is sitting at her desk and Connie pulls her own office chair closer, so she is beside her niece.

'Doors locked. Blinds are down. It's just me and you.' Connie said softly.

'She's told him.' Natalia said quietly.

'Who?' Connie asked.

'Mum told Bradley where I am.' Natalia said.

'And you didn't want him to know? Is that the reason you came to Holby?' Connie asked.

'Yeah.' Natalia nodded gently.

'Did you have a row?' Connie asked.

'Sort of...I mean, there's more to it than that...' Natalia stuttered.

'Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you.' Connie said, feeling Natalia is ready to confide in her.

'He hits me.' Natalia admitted, tears immediately springing to her eyes. 'I'm so scared Auntie Connie. He knows I'm in Holby. He could turn up here any time. He'll be so angry.'

'He's not going to hurt you again. You've got me.' Connie said, her heart breaking for Natalia.

'He won't think twice about doing the same to you. I won't have you put yourself at risk.' Natalia said.

'And I don't want you distressed in your condition...' Connie said, her voice trailing off as she realises what she has said.

'My condition?' Natalia repeated.

'The test was positive, Natalia.' Connie told her. 'Do you know who the father is? Iain? Cal?'

'Cal? How do you-' Natalia said.

'Jacob told me.' Connie said.

'It was a one-off. It meant nothing.' Natalia said.

'Were you drunk?' Connie asked, prompting Natalia to drop her head in shame. 'Which means you probably weren't careful.'

'Do you know how many weeks pregnant I am?' Natalia asked; knowing this was the only way she'd know the father for sure.

'Not until we do a scan.' Connie shook her head.

'Then I won't have one. I just want a termination.' Natalia said.

'Nat-' Connie sighed.

'I need a termination and then to get out of here. I need to leave.' Natalia said firmly.

'You really want to leave Holby?' Connie asked, unable to hide her disappointment.

'I haven't got a choice Auntie Connie. Bradley will find me. He'll end up killing me.' Natalia said.

'He won't. You've got me and you've got Jacob. You're safe.' Connie reassured her. 'And right now, we need to do an ultrasound so you can try and work out who the father of your baby is.'

'I'm getting rid of it.' Natalia said.

'Even so, the father should be told.' Connie said.

Natalia tries to speak but instead she starts to cry, her body shaking like it had the previous evening when opening up to Connie.

'I know you're frightened, sweetheart.' Connie said, clutching her hand tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

In one of the private bays, Natalia is lying down on the bed whilst Connie applies gel to her exposed stomach. She can sense how nervous her niece is and her heart breaks for her.

'Ok, this might be a little cold.' Connie said.

Natalia winces a little as Connie begins the ultrasound. She notices that Natalia is refusing to look at the screen, instead her gaze is fixed on the ceiling.

'I don't want to hear the heartbeat, Auntie Connie.' Natalia said.

'Do you want to look at the screen?' Connie asked.

'No.' Natalia shook her head.

'Everything looks healthy.' Connie told her.

'How..how many...' Natalia asked, tears filling her eyes.

Natalia can't finish her sentence, too upset and ashamed of herself. Connie quietly turns off the machine and Natalia sits up on the bed, covering her stomach.

'I'd say you're eight weeks pregnant.' Connie said quietly; instantly working out who the father is.

'I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot!' Natalia exclaimed, furious with herself.

'Come on now, don't get yourself worked up.' Connie said.

'How soon can I have a termination?' Natalia asked, rather coldly.

'I don't know. You'd have to contact a clinic. But I really think you should think about it-' Connie replied.

'How can I? It's Bradley's baby. I can't have it.' Natalia said.

'He doesn't have to be involved.' Connie said.

'And what about when the baby's born? I'll look at it and see his eyes. His nose. I'll have the man I'm terrified of looking back at me, every single day.' Natalia said.

'But you can't make a decision like this within minutes.' Connie said.

'I can and I have.' Natalia replied.

Natalia rushes out of the private bay but the moment she is round to corner, she breaks down in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Connie hears her crying and immediately rushes to her side.

Some of the staff notice this and are concerned, but choose not to get involved.

'Sshh it's alright. You're fine. I'm here.' Connie said, stunned by her niece's fragile state.

'What's going on?' Jacob asked, approaching the two women.

'Come through to the office.' Connie told him, keeping a tight hold of Natalia.

Connie and Jacob take Natalia into the office. Iain is watching from the corridor, having just dropped a patient off with Dixie. Dixie is heading for the exit but stops when she realises Iain isn't following her.

'Iain? You coming, pal?' Dixie asked.

'Hmm?' Iain muttered.

'What is up with you?' Dixie asked; he hadn't been his normal cheeky-chappy self over the past couple of weeks.

'Do you know if there's something wrong with Natalia?' Iain asked.

'No. I hardly speak to the girl. Why?' Dixie replied.

'She just seems odd lately. A bit distant.' Iain said.

'If you want my advice, you'll steer clear of her. It's not fair for her to keep stringing you along like this.' Dixie told him.

'I like her. I really like her.' Iain admitted.

'I hate to break it to you but I don't think she feels the same.' Dixie replied before walking away.

In the office, Natalia is sitting at her desk whilst Connie has her office chair pulled up beside Natalia. Jacob is pacing the office, having just been told the whole story by his girlfriend and Natalia.

'He beats you? Are you serious?' Jacob asked, disgusted. 'Guys like that make me so angry.'

'He wasn't always horrible to me. We had some good times. A few weeks back, we went out to a club, he was showing me off, he was all over me. Mind you, if I'd known that I'd got pregnant that night, I wouldn't have enjoyed it so much.' Natalia explained, full of hatred for herself.

'So it's Bradley's baby? Are you gonna keep it?' Jacob asked.

'No.' Natalia shook her head.

Connie looks sympathetically at Natalia before glancing at Jacob and back at Natalia, wishing there was more she could do to help.

'We need x-rays.' Jacob said.

'What?' Connie asked.

'We should take some x-rays of Natalia, any scans or tests that will show up old injuries. If Nat's right and Bradley's on his way here, we're gonna need evidence against him.' Jacob explained.

'He won't come here. Natalia's safe with us.' Connie said, determined to look after her niece.

'That's true. But men like him...if you can call him a man...they don't give up. Whether we're here or not he could try and find Natalia and we need to be ready.' Jacob replied.

'What if the police don't believe me?' Natalia asked, frightened.

'They will. With the evidence.' Jacob said.

'Jacob's right. But we won't have you in the x-ray for long. It won't harm the baby.' Connie told Natalia, coming round to her boyfriend's idea.

'I've already told you. I'm not having the baby.' Natalia said, taking a deep breath, feeling nervous. 'It's just...'

'What?' Connie asked.

'I might get into trouble too.' Natalia admitted.

'Listen to me, what he put you through, it wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve it. No-one does.' Connie said firmly.

'You don't understand. I hurt him. Last time he tried to lash out at me, I snapped. I hit him over the head, knocked him out cold.' Natalia explained. 'I thought I'd killed him.'

'Is that why you turned up here?' Connie asked.

'You won't get in trouble over that. Not when the police realise it was self-defence. Come on Nat, don't you see how important these tests and x-rays are?' Jacob asked.

Jacob crouches down beside Natalia and holds his hand out to her. After a few moments of hesitation, Natalia takes his hand, agreeing to go alone with the plan.

An hour or so later, Natalia is on the steps outside the ED, deeply upset. Zoe walks out and is about to have a cigarette when she sees Natalia.

'Natalia? Are you alright?' Zoe asked, sitting down beside her.

Natalia doesn't speak, instead she bursts into tears again. Zoe puts a gentle arm around her shoulder, wanting to offer her comfort, despite knowing nothing about what was going on.

'What's happened?' Zoe asked.

'Nothing.' Natalia sighed, wiping her eyes.

'Then why are you crying?' Zoe asked.

'I...' Natalia said, before deciding not to tell her the truth. 'I just had a row with my mum on the phone. She drives me insane.'

'That's family for you.' Zoe said.

'No, that's just my mother for you. Auntie Connie doesn't speak to me the way she does. She listens to me. She gives me advice instead of shouting at me. She just understands me.' Natalia explained.

'I'm sure your mum loves you.' Zoe said, trying to offer her some reassurance.

'We were pretty close when I was a kid but once I hit my teens, it's like she thought I didn't need a mum anymore. She started trying to be my friend, going out drinking and dancing, bringing guys back, then talking to me the next day like I'd been out on the pull with her. Honestly she's so embarrassing.' Natalia replied.

'Well this is your fresh start. Hold your head up high and keep doing what you're doing because I know Connie is so proud of you.' Zoe told her.

In the office, Connie is sitting at her desk, looking at x-rays, her cheeks tear-stained. Jacob walks into the office.

'Con-' Jacob said.

Jacob stops mid-sentence when he sees how upset his girlfriend is. He closes the door behind him and makes his way to her side.

'What's wrong?' Jacob asked, concerned.

'Where's Natalia? You shouldn't leave her on her own at a time like this.' Connie said.

'She's with Zoe. I just saw them outside.' Jacob said.

'I got her results fast tracked.' Connie told him.

Connie pushes the x-rays along the table towards Jacob, who immediately picks them up, studying them.

'No...' Jacob gasped.

'Old injuries to her shoulder, her ribs...well, there aren't many places she hasn't been injured it seems...' Connie muttered

'And nothing was in her notes?' Jacob asked.

'Not a single one. According to her records she's the healthiest woman in the world.' Connie sighed. 'She must have been in agony.'

Connie drops her head into her hands, devastated for Natalia. Jacob gently rubs her back to offer her comfort. They are interrupted by Natalia coming into the room.

'Auntie Connie I-' Natalia said wearily.

Natalia doesn't get chance to finish her sentence as Connie rushes over to her and in a rare moment of public emotion, she holds Natalia tightly and begins to cry.

'I think it's time we got you home.' Jacob said softly to Natalia.

'No, you're both so busy.' Natalia said.

'Nothing that can't be moved or handed over to someone else.' Connie told her, wiping her eyes.

'I don't want you to get into trouble with Mr Hansen.' Natalia said.

'He doesn't control me. He couldn't even if he tried.' Connie said, making Jacob smile.

Later that evening, Connie is making coffee in the kitchen when Natalia walks into the room, dressed in her nightie, having just showered. Connie puts a mug of coffee on the table for Natalia, who sits down.

'I'm sorry.' Connie said; still in shock over everything Natalia has experienced.

'You've nothing to apologise for.' Natalia said.

'Your x-rays...those injuries.' Connie said.

'You see things like that every day.' Natalia replied.

'But those patients aren't my family. The injuries I see every day, they don't normally belong to one of the most important people in my life.' Connie replied.

There is silence as both women are still obviously emotional about the day's events. After a few moments, Connie sits on the seat beside Natalia.

'You know, whatever you decide from now on, whatever you want...with the baby...I'll support you. If you really want a termination, I'll go with you and stay right by your side.' Connie reassured her.

'I'm just so scared Bradley's gonna turn up here. I can't face him. I'm not strong enough.' Natalia admitted, her voice shaking.

'You don't have to be. Jacob and I will fight your battles for you. As long as we're around, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise.' Connie replied, pulling her into a hug..


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews :) A big chapter for you now and a very important part of the story so please let me know your thoughts of everything from the characters involved, the relationships, what you think will happen next...**

 **Thanks so much x**

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Natalia is sitting on the bottom of the stairs, in the dark, head in her hands, crying. After a while, Jacob emerges from Connie's bedroom and walks down the stairs to join the younger girl.

'Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.' Natalia muttered.

'It's fine.' Jacob said, sitting beside her. 'Are you okay?'

'Do you think I'm being selfish?' Natalia asked.

'Selfish? Of course not. You're a good kid really. But you're scared...and I don't blame you.' Jacob said.

'Do you think I should go back to him?' Natalia asked, her voice laced with vulnerability.

'Are you kidding? That's the last thing you should do.' Jacob said, shaking her head.

'But he might change now I'm pregnant. He won't hit me.' Natalia said.

'He will, Nat. Men like him, they'll stop at nothing. If he doesn't feel in control then he'll do anything he can to change it.' Jacob replied.

Natalia doesn't speak but sighs heavily, deep down knowing he was right.

'I do think you should spend some time with Iain though.' Jacob said.

'Why?' Natalia asked.

'He seems to really like you.' Jacob said.

'I like him. He's a nice guy. We had fun. But I don't see why I deserve any of that after what I've done.' Natalia said.

'You didn't know you were pregnant.' Jacob said.

'No but I still messed him around. I still cheated on him with Cal.' Natalia said.

'If he really cares about you, I reckon he'll forgive that.' Jacob reassured her.

'Yeah? Would you forgive Auntie Connie if she played away?' Natalia asked.

Jacob doesn't reply, instead he thinks about what Natalia has just said and she can tell he already feels jealous, despite Connie not really betraying him.

'Exactly.' Natalia said. 'But then again, she wouldn't do that because she's classy and beautiful and she's got a good heart.'

'You're all of those things. Except perhaps the classy part. You're still a work in progress there.' Connie said, appearing at the top of the stairs. 'Go on, get your head down for another couple of hours before work.'

Natalia smiles softly at Jacob before heading back upstairs to her bedroom, letting Connie squeeze her hand on the way. Once Natalia is back in her bedroom, Connie goes downstairs and sits beside Jacob.

'I heard everything you said to her.' Connie said.

'I didn't like to think of her sitting alone in the dark.' Jacob said.

'Thank you.' Connie replied softly, grateful for his support, leaning against his arm.

A few hours later, in the office, Connie and Natalia had just arrived for their day at work. They were doing their best to be professional but it's clear they're both on edge.

'I've had a word with Hansen. You're going to sit in on all my meetings from now on.' Connie told her.

'I am?' Natalia asked, confused.

'I want you to come along, serve the hospitality, take notes, that sort of thing. I don't want you left in the office on your own.' Connie said.

'Mrs Beauchamp-' Robyn said, walking into the room, making Natalia jump.

'For goodness sake Robyn, whatever happened to knocking!' Connie snapped, immediately feeling the need to protect her niece.

'I'm sorry.' Robyn muttered, embarrassed.

'No..perhaps I over-reacted. What can I do for you?' Connie asked, feeling a little guilty.

'Major trauma ETA 6 minutes.' Robyn said.

'I'll be straight out.' Connie said.

Robyn leaves the room and rather than follow her straight away, Connie hangs back, not comfortable leaving Natalia alone.

'I'll be okay.' Natalia reassured her.

'Keep moving round the hospital, deliver notes, make sure you're seen by people and if anything happens, get in contact immediately.' Connie said.

'Yeah.' Natalia said.

'Promise me?' Connie asked.

'I promise. Now go on, go do your thing, Auntie Connie.' Natalia said, giving her a weak smile.

A short time after Connie had left the room, Natalia sits down at her desk, pulling a piece of paper from her handbag and dialling the number written on it.

'Hello..ermm...I'd like to book an appointment please. For a termination...as soon as possible..' Natalia stuttered nervously.

A while later, Connie leaves her second meeting of the day and is heading down a corridor towards another one, when Jacob walks towards her, taking her hand and pulling her to one side.

'Hey you.' Jacob said softly.

'What's happened?' Connie asked, immediately panicking over his sudden appearance.

'Nothing. I just wanted to say hi.' Jacob said.

'Have you seen Natalia?' Connie asked.

'She was working away in the office when I walked past before.' Jacob reassured her.

'And she looked okay?' Connie asked.

'As okay as she can be. How are your meetings going?' Jacob asked.

'Fine. I have another one in five minutes so I need to get going.' Connie said, squeezing his hand before walking away.

In the office, Natalia has now been joined by Iain. Natalia is on the sofa and Iain is pacing the room, desperately trying to get her to open up to him, having realised how much he likes her.

'But you just said you're feeling better.' Iain said.

'I am. Sort of.' Natalia said.

'So why can't you meet for a coffee?' Iain asked.

'I don't understand what the rush is, Iain.' Natalia sighed.

'I won't hang around forever you know? I like you and I want to get to know you properly-' Iain said.

'I think we got pretty well acquainted at your place a few times.' Natalia said.

'I'm not talking about sex, Natalia. I want to get to know you. The real you. But right now you're a closed book.' Iain said, frustrated with her coldness.

Upon receiving no response from Natalia, Iain is about to leave the room when he sees the advert for the clinic on Natalia's desk. It doesn't take him long to realise what's going on.

'You're pregnant?' Iain asked, stunned.

Natalia doesn't say anything, instead she tries to leave the room, wanting to avoid the conversation. Iain quickly takes her hand and pulls her round so they are facing one another.

'You don't have to look so scared. And you definitely don't need a termination. I'm here. I'll support you and be involved and-' Iain said, wanting to reassure her.

'It's not your baby.' Natalia told him.

'What? It must be..' Iain said.

'I'm eight weeks pregnant and eight weeks ago I wasn't even in Holby.' Natalia explained.

'So you were pregnant when you turned up here and you never said anything?' Iain asked.

'I didn't know. I literally found out two days ago.' Natalia said.

'Are you still with him? The father. Is that why you won't commit to anything with me? Because I was a dirty secret behind your fella's back.' Iain asked, getting increasingly angry.

'Trust me, you don't have a clue.' Natalia shook her head.

'So tell me.' Iain said.

'This isn't the time or the place.' Natalia said.

'I think it is.' Iain said firmly.

'Maybe we should meet later...just for a coffee. I'll explain everything.' Natalia suggested, realising it was time to face up to the truth.

'That's if you bother to turn up.' Iain muttered, leaving the room.

A few moments later, Natalia sighs, unable to take much more confrontation or drama, wishing she'd never got out of bed that morning. She locks her computer screen and leaves the office, passing Cal on her way.

'Alright Nat?' Cal asked.

'Yeah, just getting some air.' Natalia replied, heading to the exit.

A while later, Connie is in a meeting with Hansen, although Natalia's late arrival means that the meeting was yet to start.

'Will Natalia be joining us?' Hansen asked, checking his watch.

'She's obviously been held up. That's her problem, she gets so caught up in her work that time runs away with her...' Connie said, trying to hide her concern.

Connie sits in silence for a moment before looking at her watch and mobile, standing up.

'I might just pop out and call her, if you don't mind?' Connie said, heading for the door.

Outside the hospital, down a nearby alleyway, Natalia has been captured by Bradley. He is holding her against the wall, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

'Let me go..' Natalia said, terrified.

Natalia's mobile rings and as she tries to take it from her pocket, Bradley snatches it from her.

'Aww Auntie Connie's calling. How sweet.' Bradley said, mocking her.

'She'll be worried. Just let me answer it. I won't tell her you're here.' Natalia said, her voice quivering.

Bradley throws Natalia's phone onto the ground and stamps on it before looking back up at her, a menacing glint in his eye.

'Just like you never told me you're pregnant, eh?' Bradley snarled.

'I...it's...' Natalia stammered.

'What? You gonna say it's not mine? Well it must be...unless of course you've been sleeping your way round your new workplace..' Bradley said, glaring at his girlfriend.

'No. No, of course not. I wouldn't. The baby is yours.' Natalia said, full of fear.

Back in the hospital, Connie is rushing back towards the office, frantic with worry, having been cut off on the phone. Jacob is by her side.

'Jacob, something's happened. I can feel it.' Connie said, full of dread, feeling sick to her stomach.

'She'll be okay. I'll check outside.' Jacob said, trying to look calm, although he felt anything but calm.

Back in the alleyway, Bradley is still terrifying Natalia. He tries to guide her out of the alleyway but Natalia remains frozen on the spot.

' We're going home. The car's round the corner.' Bradley said.

'I'm staying here.' Natalia said.

'What did you say?' Bradley asked through gritted teeth.

'This is my home now.' Natalia replied.

'Home is where your family is.' Bradley told her, tightening his grip, digging his nails into her wrist. 'I'm your family. Me and our baby.'

'But-' Natalia said, wanting to break free from his grip.

'Are you really arguing with me?' Bradley asked, pushing her against the wall.

Natalia is immediately silenced and she allows Bradley to take her hand and pull her towards his parked car. Jacob is searching the car park and is about to go back into the hospital when he notices Bradley with Natalia.

'Hey! Stop!' Jacob shouted.

Jacob races towards them and as Bradley loses grip of Natalia, she falls to the ground. Jacob wastes no time in performing a citizen's arrest on Bradley, pinning him to the ground. Natalia pulls herself up from the ground, although she keeps a distance from Bradley, terrified of him.

'Get off me! I'm warning you!' Bradley shouted, humiliated.

'No chance. The only thing you'll be doing is going to the police.' Jacob told him, keeping a firm grip of Bradley.

'Jacob? Oh my god!' Connie screamed, rushing out of the hospital.

'It's alright, I've got him. Call the police.' Jacob said.

'Nat, come with me.' Connie said, trying to keep her away.

Natalia is about to follow her Auntie when she doubles over, groaning in pain.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Connie asked, worried.

'It hurts so much.' Natalia gasped, clutching her stomach.

'Right, Max stop gawping and call the police. Nat, you're coming with me. I'm going to get you checked out. It's all going to be fine.' Connie replied, taking Natalia's hand.

'I should come too. I'm the father.' Bradley said.

'You are nothing but a vicious, disgusting thug and you'll go nowhere near Natalia ever again!' Connie screamed at him.

An hour or so later, having had various tests and scans, Natalia is lying on one of the beds, resting. Connie quietly and calming walks over to her, knowing she'd had enough raised voices and stress for one day.

'How's your pain?' Connie asked.

'Not so bad now you've hooked me up to this.' Natalia said, gesturing towards the drip.

'Well as you know the ultrasound was fine.' Connie said, her voice trailing off, having learnt of Natalia's planned termination. 'But you do have some bruising to your ribs.'

'Just bruising?' Natalia asked, a little surprised; she had been in a huge amount of pain.

'It probably feels more painful because of your previous rib injuries. You've been very lucky.' Connie said.

Natalia jumps when someone pulls back the curtain; it's Jacob, and Natalia immediately calms.

'Sorry..' Jacob said.

'Where's Bradley?' Connie asked, worried.

'Police have carted him off for questioning. I gave them the scans and x-rays. I also had to give a statement of what I saw today.' Jacob explained.

'Thank you.' Natalia said softly.

'They'll be needing to speak to you too but I explained your condition and they're happy to wait until the morning.' Jacob told her.

'What if they let him out tonight?' Natalia asked.

'They won't. I promise. They can hold someone for up to 24 hours without charging so there's no chance of him coming after you.' Jacob said, putting his arm round Connie, wanting to comfort both her and Natalia.

'Excuse me..' Connie said quickly, walking away.

Knowing Connie was feeling emotional, Jacob follows his girlfriend towards the office, wanting to offer her support. Once inside the office, Connie dissolves into tears - through fear and worry for her niece - and is quickly pulling into a loving embrace by Jacob.

Back in the cubicle, Zoe wanders over to Natalia, having formed a nice friendship with the young girl over recent weeks.

'Just wanted to come and see how you are. I heard about what happened. Are you okay?' Zoe asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

'A bit shaken up.' Natalia admitted.

'But no injuries?' Zoe asked.

'Bruised ribs but that's nothing compared to what he's done to me in the past.' Natalia said.

'I had no idea you had a violent ex.' Zoe said.

'I didn't exactly want it being public knowledge. Not something I'm proud of.' Natalia said, dropping her head in shame.

'It's not your fault.' Zoe told her.

'Maybe not. But I chose to stay with him for two and a half years. It's because of me he turned up here. It's because of me that my Auntie Connie is in bits.' Natalia said.

'It's only because she loves you so much.' Zoe replied.

'I can't help thinking I should have stayed away. She'd be none the wiser but she'd be happy. Just her and Jacob.' Natalia said.

'Listen to me, you're going nowhere. You and Jacob mean so much to Connie, whether she tells you or not. You both bring something to her life that she's never ever had before. Anyone can see that.' Zoe explained.

That night, around 8pm, Connie is sitting on the sofa, with Natalia asleep, resting against her arm, her head on her shoulder. Connie is silent, stroking Natalia's hair gently. Jacob appears in the doorway, watching Connie for a moment before speaking.

'How is she?' Jacob asked, his voice quiet, not wanting to disturb Natalia.

'Cried herself to sleep.' Connie said, glancing at her niece. 'She's booked her termination for two days time.'

'Right..' Jacob said, perching on the arm of the sofa.

'You know, all my working life I've been able to fix people, help them...but this, it's a new one on me. No matter how much I do, it'll never take Natalia's pain away. It'll never fix her broken heart.' Connie explained.

'I think you're helping her more than you realise.' Jacob said.

'You've been amazing with her.' Connie said, looking up at Jacob.

'We make a good team.' Jacob said, offering her a soft smile. 'And one day soon, Nat will be back to her cheeky self.'

'And in the meantime?' Connie asked.

'We just do our best.' Jacob said, leaning down to kiss Connie..


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming in, the more the better! Hope you're liking the direction of the story? Lots more twists and turns still to come**

 **Thanks again! x**

* * *

The following morning, Connie finishes her breakfast in the kitchen and goes through to the living room to collect her handbag and coat. She's due to leave for work in the next half an hour but needs to wake Natalia first.

She is interrupted by the sound of someone coming downstairs. Turning round, she sees Natalia, dressed and looking smart for work, leant against the doorframe.

'How are you feeling this morning?' Connie asked.

'I don't know...numb, I think.' Natalia muttered, exhausted.

'Would you like me to come to the police interview with you at lunchtime?' Connie offered.

'No, I'd rather do it alone. Not that I'm not grateful..it's just going over what happened, I need to do it by myself. I need to be brave.' Natalia said before taking a deep breath. 'Some support tomorrow would be nice though.'

'Of course. I'll be right there with you the whole time.' Connie reassured her, offering her a kind smile.

A short while later, having recently arrived at work, Natalia walks over to the reception desk where Jacob is looking through notes. She gently taps his arm.

'Jacob..' Natalia said.

'Hey, you okay?' Jacob asked.

'I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. Sticking up for me and keeping Bradley under control.' Natalia said.

'You don't need to thank me. You're practically family and it's what family does.' Jacob said.

'Even so..' Natalia said.

'Even so nothing, darlin. Bradley's a monster, he deserves everything that's coming his way and you, Nat, you're gonna move on and be amazing.' Jacob reassured her, resting his hand under her chin, wanting to build her confidence.

Natalia's phone rings and after checking the screen, she puts rejects the call.

'Your mum?' Jacob asked.

'If you can call her that. She's been calling me since first thing this morning. Guilty conscience no doubt.' Natalia sighed.

'Maybe you should take the call. Just let her know you're okay.' Jacob suggested, although he didn't want to push her.

'I'm only okay because of you and Auntie Connie. My so-called mother has done nothing and I've got a good mind to cut her off completely.' Natalia replied.

Over at the ambulance station, Iain and Dixie are cleaning the ambulances, although Iain is in a foul mood, huffing and sighing at everything and barely muttering a word to Dixie since the start of the shift.

'What's up with you now?' Dixie asked.

'Natalia-' Iain said.

'I should've known it'd be about her.' Dixie shook her head, sighing.

'She was supposed to meet me last night to talk but she stood me up again.' Iain replied.

'Iain?' Natalia said, prompting Iain to turn round. 'I think I've got some explaining to do.'

Natalia and Iain make their way towards Connie's office, side by side but not speaking a word. Once inside the empty office, Natalia takes a seat at her desk and Iain perches on the sofa. There is an uncomfortable silence as Natalia tries to build the courage to speak.

'So did you arrange a termination?' Iain asked, a little awkwardly.

'Tomorrow. First thing. Auntie Connie has told me to take the whole day off but I reckon I'll come in after.' Natalia told him.

'Are you sure it's the right thing to do?' Iain asked.

'Yeah, no point feeling sorry for myself back home.' Natalia shook her head.

'No, I meant, are you sure a termination is the right decision?' Iain asked, feeling sorry for Natalia.

'I can't have the baby.' Natalia said.

'Why? If you get your ex out of the picture, you could do it alone.' Iain said.

'He abused me, Iain. My ex. He was abusive.' Natalia admitted bravely, stunning Iain into silence for a few moments.

'Is...I mean...is that what was kicking off yesterday?' Iain asked, stuttering over his words, horrified by what he is hearing.

'He tried to take me back to our flat. Said we'd be a family, the three of us.' Natalia said.

'How long has he been like that?' Iain asked.

'Two years, give or take.' Natalia said.

'And you didn't think to say anything when we first met?' Iain asked.

'Look I know you're angry but-' Natalia sighed.

'No, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I just meant, why didn't you confide in me?' Iain asked, wishing he could have done more to support her.

'What, some guy I'd just hooked up with? Hardly a conversation for the bedroom is it?' Natalia said.

'You can trust me, you know?' Iain told her.

'I know that now. But you have no idea how scared I've been.' Natalia replied, her voice quivering slightly. 'I came here to see my Auntie Connie but more than anything I was running. I was running for my life.'

'Have the police kept him in?' Iain asked.

'Yeah. Police are on their way here so I can give my statement but they've got all the other stuff...you know, scans...proof of past injuries...Jacob and Auntie Connie put together quite a collection.' Natalia explained.

'Do you...do you want me to sit with you when you give your statement?' Iain offered.

'Thank you. But no, I need to do it on my own.' Natalia said. 'A hug wouldn't go amiss though.'

Iain doesn't hesitate, going over to Natalia, crouching in front of her and holding her tightly. Connie walks past the office, smiling as she glances at Iain supporting her niece.

A short time later, at reception, Zoe has informed some of the staff of Natalia's situation, after asking her permission.

'She's pregnant?' Rita asked, shocked.

'What? Are we talking about Natalia?' Cal asked, his heart pounding, remembering their one night stand a few weeks ago.

'Yeah, she's not going through with the pregnancy though.' Zoe said quietly.

'How many weeks pregnant is she?' Cal asked.

'Eight or nine, I think.' Zoe said.

'Right..' Cal replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

A while later, in a nearby Cafe, Jacob and Connie had met for lunch, both in need of time away from the hospital. They are sitting in a corner booth with coffee and food in front of them. Jacob has his arm round Connie, who is resting up against his side.

'How's your day so far?' Jacob asked, kissing the top of her head.

'Busy, thankfully. I've needed a distraction from everything else.' Connie said, sipping her coffee.

'Natalia's statement is the first step to moving on.' Jacob said.

'I really hope so.' Connie said, still consumed with worry over her niece.

'I think it might take a little more time to repair Nat's relationship with her mum.' Jacob replied.

'If you ask me, it's probably way past the point of repair. Catherine has clearly never been supportive of Natalia. The way she spoke about Bradley, it was like he was the nicest man and that Nat was the one in the wrong.' Connie explained.

'Bradley was manipulative. She probably never saw that side of him.' Jacob said.

'Even so, imagine how Natalia must have felt, going through hell and not even having her mother there for support.' Connie said.

'Well now she has you and I'd say that makes her the luckiest woman in the world.' Jacob said, offering her a loving smile.

Later, around early evening, Connie, Natalia and Jacob had recently arrived back at Connie's house. Jacob is in the kitchen, leaving the two women in the living room. Natalia had given her statement to the police and worked the rest of her shift. She felt some relief after the police interview, however the termination the following morning was constantly playing on her mind.

'Iain seemed very supportive this morning.' Connie said.

'I told him everything. He was really sweet about it.' Natalia said.

'And are you any clearer about your feelings?' Connie asked.

'All I know is I don't want another relationship. We're friends and nothing more. I just can't take falling in love again. I really can't.' Natalia sighed, clearly exhausted; both physically and emotionally.

'You'll get through this you know?' Connie said, wanting to offer her reassurance.

'I just keep thinking about where I'd be right now if I hadn't run that night. I'd be trapped in that flat with Bradley, pregnant and with no way of ever leaving him.' Natalia said.

'One day very soon this will all be a distant memory and you can get yourself back on track. I hear you were great with the police, really brave.' Connie said.

'Didn't really have a choice.' Natalia shrugged.

'You did.' Connie replied. 'You could have walked into that interview with the police and said you're not pressing charges. Since you turned up here, you could have left in the middle of the night and gone back to Bradley. See, you've had choices all along the way, Nat. You've been incredibly strong.'

'You and Jacob need to give yourself some credit too. I would have got into Bradley's car yesterday if Jacob hadn't have got involved.' Natalia replied.

'That's one thing about Jacob. Never backs down from a fight.' Connie said with a slight smirk.

'He's a really good bloke, Auntie Connie. I'm pleased you've found someone like him.' Natalia said, smiling softly.

'I hope the same thing happens for you one day. But until then, just keep doing what you're doing because I'm so proud of you.' Connie replied, pulling Natalia into a hug.

After a while, Natalia settles on the sofa, taking comfort in the distraction of the television. Connie makes her way into the kitchen where Jacob is making the hot drinks. When he sees Connie, he turns to face her and she wraps her arms round his neck, holding him close.

'She speaks very highly of you.' Connie said.

'Just protecting the people that matter in my life.' Jacob said, kissing her softly.

'But you didn't have to take on her problems.' Connie said.

'We're a team, me and you. You take on Nat's problems, so do I.' Jacob replied, hugging Connie tightly.

* * *

 **Coming up:**

 **\- Catherine turns up in Holby once again but can she mend her relationship with Natalia? Especially as Natalia finally learns the truth about Connie and Catherine's fall out...**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a while since I updated so you might need to re-read to jog your memory but here is the latest update :) Hope you like it x**

* * *

The following week, it's early Monday morning and Connie and Natalia are in the office. It had been a difficult weekend, with Natalia getting over everything that has happened, but now it was a new week and she was determined to having a new beginning. This, of course, didn't stop Connie being concerned for her niece.

'You're absolutely sure you're okay to work today?' Connie asked.

'I'm fine. This is a new start. No more mistakes.' Natalia reassured her.

'I certainly hope so.' Connie said, offering her a soft smile.

'I'm just gonna take these files up to Mr Hansen and then I'll get on with that presentation.' Natalia said.

Natalia picks up some files and leaves the office. She stops by at reception to check something and Ethan is standing nearby.

'Nat..' Ethan said, wanting to get her attention.

'Alright love?' Natalia asked.

'Isn't that your mother?' Ethan asked, looking over her shoulder.

Natalia turns round and is horrified and angered to see her mother by the main doors of the ED. Natalia starts walking towards her and Catherine holds her arms out, as if she is expecting her daughter to give her a hug. Instead, Natalia walks straight out of the ED.

'You know, you should have stuck round. You missed one hell of a drama.' Natalia said sarcastically, sensing her mother had followed her outside.

'I don't take pleasure from seeing you hurt.' Catherine said.

'Yeah? Could've fooled me.' Natalia snapped.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Catherine asked.

'It's all because of you! You told him where I was!' Natalia shouted.

'I didn't know he used to knock you about.' Catherine said innocently, although Natalia knew she was anything but innocent.

'There were so many times I'd be at your door with a scratch on my face or a cut lip.' Natalia said.

'Yeah and I thought you'd probably done the same to him. I mean, you've always been able to handle yourself.' Catherine replied.

'Until I met Bradley.' Natalia said.

'You should have told me, Natalia. I'm your mother. I could've helped.' Catherine said.

'You've never helped me. Not for years. Besides, you thought the sun shone out his backside so you wouldn't have listened.' Natalia replied.

'I don't think you can entirely blame me. You weren't the easiest girl to bring up.' Catherine said.

'Drag up more like!' Natalia shouted, unable to contain her anger.

There is an awkward silence as Catherine doesn't quite know what to say; stunned by her outburst. Unbeknown to both women, Connie has now walked out of the ED and is observing their conversation from a distance; ready to step in and protect Natalia if needed.

'So I hear I've got a little grandchild growing in there.' Catherine said, trying to reconnect with her daughter.

'Oh please..' Natalia rolled her eyes. 'You didn't like being called mum in public. I doubt granny will sound any better to you.'

'It will. This baby can be a fresh start for you. You can come home and I'll help out.' Catherine offered.

'This is my home.' Natalia told her.

'What? Connie's spare room? Is that really what you want for the rest of your life?' Catherine asked, disapprovingly.

'Well for your information, I'm not actually pregnant anymore. I had a termination on Friday.' Natalia said.

'And you're back working already? Surely Connie could have spared you a few days leave?' Catherine said, again trying to turn Natalia against Connie, mainly through jealousy.

'She offered. Told me to take as long as I wanted but what good would sitting round have done? It was Bradley's baby. I'm glad it's gone.' Natalia replied.

'Nat..' Catherine pleaded.

'No, that's it. You've had your ten minutes-' Natalia said firmly.

'More like five.' Catherine muttered.

'Well that's all your getting. I'm done.' Natalia told her.

'But-' Catherine said.

'You heard what she said, Catherine. I think it's time you called a cab.' Connie said, stepping in to help her niece.

'Can I not have a single conversation with Natalia without you interfering? Can I remind you I'm her mother?' Catherine snapped.

'I'm not sure I'm the one that needs reminding of that.' Connie said, raising her eyebrows at Catherine, making her feel guilty. Connie turns to Natalia. 'Are you alright?'

Natalia nods, not saying a word; upset and uncomfortable in her mother's presence.

'Well what am I supposed to do now?' Catherine asked.

'Go back to your house, carry on with your life.' Natalia said, shrugging.

'Without you?' Catherine asked.

'I've told you a million times, this is my home now.' Natalia said.

'Wanting to settle down with that paramedic are you?' Catherine asked.

'I'm not settling down with anyone. I just want to focus on my job.' Natalia replied.

'There are some numbers of taxi companies at reception.' Connie said, glaring at Catherine.

Catherine waits for a moment but eventually gives in and walks away, knowing Natalia isn't in the mood to talk anymore. Connie is about to head back inside when Natalia takes hold of her hand.

'Auntie Connie.' Natalia said.

'Hmm?' Connie muttered, turning to face her niece.

'I realised I never said thank you. On Friday I mean.' Natalia said.

'You don't need to. Supporting you when you're going through a difficult time, it's what family is for.' Connie said.

'It's what a mother is for. But I'm not so sure I have one.' Natalia said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Then your Auntie will have to do.' Connie said, smiling softly.

A while later, Natalia is getting drinks from the coffee shop when Jacob appears behind her, also looking for a mid-shift refreshment.

'Hello darlin, how are you holding up?' Jacob asked, grinning at Natalia; they'd formed a strong friendship since Natalia arrived.

'Not too bad considering.' Natalia said.

'That's what I like to hear. You're made of strong stuff, you.' Jacob said, proudly.

'Listen, will you do me a favour?' Natalia asked.

'Sure, anything.' Jacob said.

'Take Auntie Connie out tonight.' Natalia said.

'Why? Has she said I'm not making an effort? I mean, I know we haven't seen much of each other for a few days because-' Jacob said, a little worried.

'No, no..she's got nothing but praise for you. I just think she deserves a break from me and my dramas. You both do.' Natalia explained.

'Will you be ok on your own though?' Jacob asked.

'With Bradley behind bars for the foreseeable? Yeah I reckon for the first night in a while, I'll be pretty good. I just fancy a quiet night in.' Natalia reassured him.

As Natalia makes her way back to the office, she passes Iain, who is wheeling a trolley back outside to a waiting ambulance.

'Natalia, can we talk?' Iain asked, stopping in his tracks.

'About what?' Natalia asked.

'I don't know, just about everything that's happened lately.' Iain said.

'No offence but I'd rather not. I'm all cried out and I've gone through what happened a million times. I want to move on.' Natalia said.

'Ok, how about I take you out sometime?' Iain suggested.

'Not tonight. I need time to myself.' Natalia said, shaking her head.

'Oh...' Iain said politely, although Natalia can see he's a little hurt.

'But another night would be nice.' Natalia said.

'Yeah?' Iain asked, a little surprised.

'Sure. But as mates though, yeah? I'm not ready for any kind of relationship. Whether it's no strings or a proper adult relationship. I don't think my head's in the right place right now.' Natalia explained.

'I understand.' Iain replied.

'Sorry.' Natalia said.

'You've nothing to apologise for, Nat. I'll just enjoy spending time with you again.' Iain reassured her, walking out of the ED.

Later, in the evening, Connie is working in the office when Jacob knocks the door and lets himself in. Connie looks up and briefly smiles.

'You all done here?' Jacob asked.

'I was just finishing this.' Connie said, nodding towards her laptop screen. 'Go on without me if you want?'

'Well that would ruin the whole date night thing...' Jacob said.

'Date night?' Connie asked, confused.

'Yeah, I'm taking you out tonight, darlin.' Jacob grinned.

'But Nat-' Connie said.

'Is fine. I'll stay behind and finish your work for you and then grab a taxi home.' Natalia said, walking into the room. When Connie doesn't move, Natalia nudges her. 'Well shift it Auntie Connie, your fella is waiting. Grab your coat. You've pulled.'

Natalia flashes them both a cheeky grin, making Connie and Jacob laugh; they'd spent the day feeling incredibly proud of the younger woman. She'd rushed round all day, focusing on work and staying strong despite Catherine's unexpected appearance. This was the first in weeks they'd seen a glimpse of the old Natalia that burst into the ED a couple of months previously..


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the massive delay in updating! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

The next morning, Natalia arrives for work and goes straight into the office, where she finds her Connie sitting on Jacob's lap, both very loved up.

'Aww well look at you two.' Natalia said, smiling at them.

'Morning darlin.' Jacob replied, grinning.

'No need to ask if you had a good time last night.' Natalia said, raising her eyebrows at Connie. 'I noticed your bed hasn't been slept in Auntie Connie.'

Connie doesn't reply, although she lets a little smirk form on her lips. Natalia sits at her desk and begins working whilst singing 'Puppy Love'.

'I'm surprised you're letting her get away with this.' Jacob said, turning to Connie.

'It's good to see her with a smile on her face.' Connie replied.

A short time later, Natalia walks over to the reception desk, dropping some patient notes off. Robyn approaches her, watching as Natalia smiles to herself.

'Alright Nat? You've got a spring in your step this morning.' Robyn said, pleased to see her doing well.

'For the first time in years, I feel free and my god, it feels good.' Natalia said cheerfully.

'Sounds like cause for a celebration. Drink tonight?' Robyn asked.

'Yeah, why not, it'll be a laugh.' Natalia said.

'Fab! I'll get some of the gang together. I guess it's pointless asking Connie though, the pub has never been her thing.' Robyn said.

'Yeah and I reckon she'll be pre-occupied with Jacob. They're like two love-struck teenagers today, after their date night.' Natalia replied.

Around lunchtime, Connie is alone in her office when she receives a Skype call on her laptop. She sees Grace's photo pop up, puzzling her.

'Grace?' Connie said, accepting the call, confused, given it was first thing in the morning in New York.

'Hi mum.' Grace said.

'Hi sweetheart. Why aren't you in school?' Connie asked.

'School finished yesterday. I've got a three week break.' Grace reminded her.

'Oh yes, of course. Sorry Grace, it's been so busy here, one day blurs into another. What are your plans for your time off? Will your dad be taking you on holiday?' Connie asked, keen to hear about her daughter.

'No, I'm going to come and stay with you.' Grace grinned.

'Really?' Connie asked; it had been a while since she'd seen her daughter, it was hard to believe she'd soon be under her roof.

'Unless you don't want me to?' Grace asked, worried.

'Oh no darling, I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much. When will you be arriving?' Connie asked, excitedly.

In the staff room, Natalia is taking a few moments to escape her busy job and have a cup of coffee. Iain, who has just dropped a patient off, walks into the room, keen for time alone with Natalia.

'Looking forward to catching up with you later.' Iain said.

'What?' Natalia asked, in a daze.

'Tonight. At the pub.' Iain replied.

'Oh yeah, course. Sorry, was in a world of my own there.' Natalia said.

'You are okay with me coming to the pub aren't you?' Iain asked, a little nervously.

'Course I am. Besides, it's a free country. You can go where you like.' Natalia said.

Iain doesn't reply and Natalia knows she has been too blunt with him. She is annoyed with herself for pushing him away but she couldn't help it, it was just the way she was.

'I owe you a pint anyway.' Natalia said.

'You do?' Iain asked.

'You've been really good to me these past couple of weeks. I know I've been a miserable cow...' Natalia replied.

'You had every right to be.' Iain said.

'But even so, you've been there whenever I needed a friend.' Natalia said, offering him a sweet smile.

'Well I'm not a guy who turns down a free pint.' Iain replied, smiling back.

Both Natalia and Iain are oblivious to the fact that Connie is at the nurses' station, watching them.

A short while later, Connie is hanging around outside her office when Iain passes. She rests her hand on his arm to stop him in his tracks.

'Iain? A word please?' Connie said.

'Is everything ok?' Iain asked, slightly nervous, following her into the office.

'Natalia's doing really well. She's cheeky and childish...exactly how she was when she first turned up a couple of months ago.' Connie replied, closing the door behind them, so they have privacy.

'But that's a good thing, surely?' Iain asked.

'It's the best thing. And I want it to stay that way.' Connie said.

'I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp but I don't follow...' Iain said.

'I saw the two of you earlier...flirting...' Connie said, a little smile on her face. 'You like her don't you?'

'It doesn't matter either way. She's pretty much friend zoned me.' Iain said, struggling to mask his disappointment.

'She likes you too. I can tell. But she's still vulnerable. She's damaged from her time with Bradley and I want to make sure you won't force her into anything. Give her time, treat her with respect...' Connie explained.

'I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I might be a joker and yeah, I fancy Natalia like mad, but I'd like to think I'm a decent guy underneath it all.' Iain replied, offering Connie some reassurance.

Later, once the working day was over, Natalia is in the pub, standing at the bar, when Iain walks in. He is amazed by her beauty, pausing for moment to take her in. She had always been gorgeous to him but now that her worries were over, there was a radiant glow about her.

He eventually joins her at the bar and Natalia hands him a beer.

'One pint for my best pal.' Natalia said.

'Thanks.' Iain said, covering his disappointment with a smile. 'You look beautiful, by the way.'

'Aw thanks. I borrowed a load of Auntie Connie's designer stuff.' Natalia replied before the two of them head over to join the rest of the team.

Elsewhere, Connie and Jacob are sitting opposite one another at a top restaurant, both of them dressed to impress. They had been there for the past couple of hours and were enjoying more quality time together.

'I thought you didn't do posh restaurants.' Connie said.

'I decided to take a risk.' Jacob smiled.

'And has it been worth it?' Connie asked.

'I'm sitting opposite the most beautiful woman in the world. I'd say it's been worth it, ten times over.' Jacob replied, gazing into Connie's eyes.

Connie leans over the table and kisses Jacob passionately, not bothered about what other people might think.

'Are you coming over tonight?' Jacob asked.

'I wish I could but with Grace arriving tomorrow afternoon, I think I should go home and get things ready for her. Plus it's Natalia's first time out since...well, since everything. I want to make sure she's okay.' Connie replied.

'Full time job, this family thing, eh?' Jacob joked.

'You can say that again.' Connie rolled her eyes, laughing.

A couple of hours later, Natalia returns home and when she goes into the living room, she is surprised to find Connie relaxing in front of the TV, a glass of wine in her hand.

'Oh, alright? I didn't think you'd be here. Thought you'd be at lover boy's again.' Natalia said.

'He's on an early shift tomorrow-' Connie said.

'While you've got the day off.' Natalia said.

'I didn't really want to keep him up all night when he's got an early start.' Connie replied.

'Up all night, eh?' Natalia raised her eyebrows cheekily.

'No, not like that.' Connie said, letting out a small giggle.

'Yeah right, who are you trying to kid, Auntie Connie?' Natalia replied, laughing.

'You seem happy. Did you have a good night?' Connie asked.

'Yeah, they're a decent team, aren't they? A good laugh.' Natalia said, happily.

'Well, if anyone deserves to let their hair down it's you.' Connie said, pleased she was moving on.

'Has anyone called? Left a message?' Natalia asked.

'No, your mum hasn't been in touch if that's what you're hinting at.' Connie said.

'I shouldn't really be surprised.' Natalia replied.

'Don't let her get you down. You're done so well.' Connie said, reassuring her niece, getting up from the sofa.

'I know, I was just hoping she'd prove me wrong.' Natalia shrugged before smiling at Connie and giving her a cuddle. 'Never mind, eh? I don't need a mum. I've got you.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, I realise there might not be as much interest in this story now as I've left it so long since updating (sorry about that, don't know where the time has gone). But I had this chapter finished so thought I'd share it with you. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

The next morning, Connie walks into the kitchen to find Natalia already dressed smartly for work and washing her breakfast plate and mug in the sink. She is concentrating harder than she normally would and Connie notices that her hands are shaking. Natalia looks up at the clock on the wall.

'What time does Grace land?' Natalia asked, turning to look at her Auntie.

'Lunchtime.' Connie replied.

'Right...' Natalia muttered.

'There's no need to be nervous, you know?' Connie said.

'Nervous? I'm not nervous. I'm fine.' Natalia said, although her expression told Connie something different. 'Honestly, I'm okay.'

'She's 12. Your 25. It's not like she's going to turn up here and bully you.' Connie said, slightly amused by Natalia's nerves.

'I know. I was just thinking maybe I should move into a hotel for the week, just while Grace is here.' Natalia suggested.

'Don't you want to meet her?' Connie asked.

'Course I do.' Natalia said.

'Then stay.' Connie said.

'I just think she'll want quality time with you. You were only saying the other day that you've not seen each other since Christmas.' Natalia said.

'You're staying here and that's the end of it.' Connie said firmly.

'Grace might not like me being here.' Natalia said, sounding a little vulnerable.

'Well I do. I love having you around. Besides, Grace always wanted a big sister when she was little.' Connie replied.

'Give me a text later, let me know she landed safely.' Natalia said, dropping a kiss onto her Auntie's cheek. 'See you later.'

A couple of hours later, Natalia is outside the ED, leant against the wall, smoking a cigarette and sipping a coffee, on a break from her work. Being so eager to impress Connie, Natalia often gave herself a bigger workload than needed, leaving her feeling a little tired and in need of a caffeine fix.

Zoe walks out of the ED and immediately notices Natalia. Zoe, like the younger girl, is carrying a cigarette and a coffee.

'Connie hasn't persuaded you to give up the fags yet?' Zoe said with a smile.

'She's hasn't got a hope in hell of making me quit. They take the stress away. I'm sure you know the feeling.' Natalia said, taking another drag.

'Oh yeah.' Zoe smirked before standing beside her, leaning against the wall. 'You seem to be doing well these past couple of days.'

'I'm getting there, Zoe. I feel more free, I know that much.' Natalia said, a soft smile on her face.

'Have you heard from your mum?' Zoe asked.

'No. I'll give it a week before she's calling me again though.' Natalia said.

'How do you feel about that?' Zoe asked.

'She can call me and leave as many begging messages as she wants. She means nothing to me now.' Natalia shrugged.

'Can't have been an easy decision to make though. Every girl needs her mum.' Zoe said sympathetically, taking a sip of her coffee.

'I grew out of needing her when I was a teenager. She brings me down, makes me feel shit about myself, but Auntie Connie just keeps building me up. She won't stop until I've achieved everything I want in life and even then she'll still be by my side.' Natalia explained, clearly grateful for the support she's been given.

'She's very proud of you.' Zoe reassured her.

'And one day soon I'm gonna prove to her that I'm worthy of that pride.' Natalia said confidently.

'A few of us are going to the pub after our shift. Fancy joining us?' Zoe asked.

'I'd love to but Grace is over from the States and I should probably show my face.' Natalia said, stubbing out her cigarette.

'How are you feeling about meeting her?' Zoe asked.

'I never realised I could be so scared of a 12 year old.' Natalia joked.

'I don't think you've got anything to be scared of. She'll love you.' Zoe said.

At the airport, Connie is waiting in the arrivals area. She is on edge, desperate to see Grace and when she eventually spots her, walking in her direction, a beaming smile appears on her face. She rushes over to Grace, hugging her tightly.

'Hello sweetheart! It's so good to see you. I've missed you.' Connie said enthusiastically.

'Missed you too. You look nice.' Grace smiled.

'Aww thank you. So do you. Don't tell me your dad picked that lovely top for you?' Connie said.

'Course not. I went to the mall with some friends.' Grace giggled.

'You really are growing up fast.' Connie said in amazement before draping her arm round Grace's shoulder. 'Come on, let's get you home. How was your flight?'

At the hospital, Natalia is walking from the office to the reception desk, carrying a pile of patient files. She sees Jacob, dressed in a paramedics uniform.

'Alright Jacob?' Natalia grinned.

'I'm heading out with the paramedics. Major RTC.' Jacob replied.

'Be careful won't you?' Natalia said; more for her Auntie's sake than her own.

'Always, sweetheart.' Jacob reassured her.

A while later, Connie and Grace are at home, sitting on the sofa with the TV on, although neither of them are watching it. They'd been talking non-stop since the airport, with a lot to catch up on, and the conversation had now turned to Natalia.

'So she's still living here?' Grace asked.

'She's in the spare room while she saves for a place of her own.' Connie said.

'Why did Natalia come here in the first place?' Grace asked.

'I've told you before, it's complicated. She's been through a lot.' Connie explained, unsure of how her daughter was really feeling. 'You are okay with her being here aren't you?'

'Yeah, it might be kind of cool to have another girl around.' Grace reassured her.

Around early evening, having returned from their call-out safe and well, with their patient recovering in the hospital, Iain is sitting at one of the tables inside the pub, whilst Jacob is at the bar, waiting to be served. Some of the staff are at the other end of the pub.

'You look like you could use this.' Jacob said, putting a pint down in front of Iain.

'Thanks.' Iain grunted.

'So what's with the long face?' Jacob asked, sitting opposite him at the table, sipping his own pint.

'I'm fine.' Iain shrugged.

'It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain PA would it?' Jacob asked, although he already knew the answer; a lot of the staff had picked up on Iain's strange mood.

'Course not. We're just friends. She's made that clear.' Iain replied, moodily.

'Only friends is the last thing you want to be.' Jacob said.

'I don't have a choice in the matter. She's vulnerable, underneath it all. I can't take advantage.' Iain said.

'You never know what the future will hold. I mean, look at me and Connie. When I first came to work in the ED, I had absolutely no idea that I was about to meet the woman of my dreams. No idea that a couple of years on, we'd still be together and I'd care so much about her daughter and her niece. Love them like my own.' Jacob explained.

'You've definitely landed on your feet there.' Iain said, taking a sip of his beer.

'And you will too, one day. Whatever happens, one day, you'll be exactly where you're supposed to be.' Jacob replied.

At Connie's place, Grace and Connie are still chatting and laughing together in the living room, choosing which film to put on and what takeaway to order, when they hear the front door open and close.

'Nat, is that you?' Connie called.

'Yeah..' Natalia said, appearing in the doorway, offering Grace a smile. 'Hi Grace. How was your flight?'

'Long but not too bad. I'm always too excited to see mum to worry about the time.' Grace said cheerfully, taking Natalia by surprise. She'd expected Grace to be colder towards her.

'Can't say I blame you there. She's a star is your mum.' Natalia said.

'We were just about to order some food. Do you want to join us?' Grace offered.

'Oh...well as long as you're sure? I know you and your mum don't get a lot of time together so...' Natalia said, a little nervously.

'Mum said you'd be like this. It's cool, your family too.' Grace said, grinning at her.

'In that case, pass the menu.' Natalia said, bounding into the room and sitting beside Grace on the sofa.

'Only if you tell me where you got those amazing shoes from.' Grace said.

'My wardrobe, that's where.' Connie said, raising her eyebrows at Natalia.

'Shit, I thought I'd got away with that one.' Natalia said, getting an unimpressed glance from Connie, disapproving of her swearing. 'Sorry Grace.'

'No worries. I hear it all the time at school.' Grace shrugged.

'Yes well I hope you never repeat it.' Connie said to her daughter.

'Course she doesn't. Look at her, a little angel.' Natalia said to Connie, before winking at Grace, laughing.

A couple of hours later, Natalia and Grace are in the younger girl's bedroom, with Grace all tucked up in bed. It was still fairly early but she was struggling with the jet lag.

Grace had taken a real shine to Natalia and had spent the last half an hour in her room, showing her all the new clothes she'd brought at the mall with friends and showing her photos of her friends on social media. It was as if they had been best friends forever.

'Mum talks about you all the time.' Grace said suddenly.

'Does it bother you? Because I'll admit she's a mother figure to me but I'd never try and take your place. Not that I ever could, she thinks the world of you.' Natalia said.

'I was a bit jealous at first but then I realised, it's better for my mum to have people that love her, than be on her own when I'm not here. And I've met you now so I know why she talks about you so much.' Grace explained.

'Yeah? Ah I'm glad you approve, kid. I'll be honest though, I'm far from perfect.' Natalia said.

'The same can be said about mum but she's my hero.' Grace told her.

'Yeah, mine too.' Natalia smiled. 'Did you dad give you any spending money for your trip over here?'

'Yeah, why?' Grace asked.

'I get my first pay cheque at the end of the week so I thought me and you could have a girls day. Get our nails done, see a film, go shopping. I mean, I don't think your mum's gonna let me nick her clothes forever. I need some designer labels of my own.' Natalia explained.

'Yeah that'd be so cool.' Grace grinned excitedly, hugging Natalia.

'Nice one. I'll leave you to get some kip.' Natalia said.

Grace hugs Natalia before settling down to sleep. Natalia leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She turns round to see Connie, with a soft smile on her face, touched by how well the girls had got on.

'She's knackered, bless her. Mind you, jet lag really takes it out of you.' Natalia said.

'I didn't know you'd been to the States.' Connie said, surprised.

'Once. Before everything went wrong with Bradley...' Natalia said, sighing. 'We went to LA.'

'You've been great with Grace this evening. She adores you already.' Connie reassured her, wanting to take her mind off her ex.

'She's a good kid. What is it Jacob always calls her...a little firecracker. She's a credit to you.' Natalia told her.

'I don't think I can take any credit. I was barely around when she was a small child.' Connie shook her head.

'Grace is happy, healthy and a proper cheeky little madam. It's all good. Time to stop beating yourself up, Auntie Connie.' Natalia said softly, offering her a kind smile.

'Jacob's on his way over.' Connie told her.

'I'll crack open a bottle of wine shall I?' Natalia suggested before changing her mind. 'Unless you want time alone?'

'Make mine a large glass.' Connie smiled.

* * *

 **Coming up:**

 **\- Connie, Jacob, Grace and Natalia enjoy some quality time together before Grace heads back to the US...**

 **\- When her closest friend Zoe departs the ED for good, Natalia finds herself feeling lonely and she soon turns her attention back to one of the male staff in the ED. But is it Cal or Iain? Or someone else?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the lovely comments! Enjoy xx**

* * *

A few days later, it was now Saturday and Natalia and Grace were getting ready to leave for their shopping trip. The last few days had been nice for the whole family, with the girls acting more like siblings than cousins and Connie and Jacob more loved up than ever. However, as there always was, there was an underlying sadness as Grace was due to fly home the next day.

'So what have you two lovebirds got planned for today?' Natalia asked, joining Connie and Jacob in the kitchen.

'Work. We're on long days.' Jacob replied.

'Since when?' Natalia asked.

'Since three of the nurses and two doctors have gone down with a sickness bug.' Connie said.

'Ah no, you're kidding?' Natalia sighed, disappointed for her Auntie.

'Unfortunately not. Those of us in the medical professional don't seem to be immune to bugs and viruses.' Connie replied.

'It would have been nice for you two to have had the day to yourselves.' Natalia said.

'It would. But we've got forever, right babe?' Jacob said, turning to Connie and kissing her.

'Right.' Connie smiled.

'Aww you little cuties!' Natalia exclaimed cheekily.

A couple of hours later, Natalia and Grace emerge from their changing rooms; Natalia in a short black dress and Grace in black ripped skinny jeans, ankle boots and an off the shoulder top with a multi-coloured butterfly print.

There is a large scar on Natalia's leg, running from her knee to half-way down her shin.

'What's that on your leg?' Grace asked curiously.

'It's just a scar, babe. I've always been a bit clumsy...fell over a few months back and was left with this thing.' Natalia said, quickly thinking of an excuse, not wanting to admit the truth to Grace. 'Thinking about it...maybe I should go put this back and just stick to trousers and long skirts.'

'What? No way, you can't do that. Your figure is amazing! Like the celebs in the magazines I get every week.' Grace said.

'Well I don't know whether that's completely true but I'll definitely take the compliment.' Natalia smiled. 'I'm loving that outfit on you.'

'I do too. The girls back in the States will be totally jealous of me.' Grace grinned, admiring her outfit.

'Yeah? Even more reason to buy it all then, eh?' Natalia said.

'But do you think I should get this top or the purple one? And I really love the grey skinny jeans too.' Grace said.

'Get them all then, babe.' Natalia told her.

'I haven't got enough for all of it.' Grace shrugged.

'Then the other top and jeans will go on my bill.' Natalia said.

'You don't have to do that. I wasn't hinting or anything...' Grace said.

'I know but I want to. After everything your mum has done for me, I don't want her gorgeous girl getting on a plane to the States without some cool threads.' Natalia replied.

'Thank you. You're the best!' Grace exclaimed, hugging Natalia.

A short while later, the girls had taken a break from their shopping spree, to relax with a hot chocolate in a nearby Cafe.

'So tell me about some of your friends back in the States.' Natalia said.

'They're really cool. We're always at each other's houses and going shopping. My friend, Mia has the best sleepovers at her house. Her mum's so rich. They've got a cinema room and a games room.' Grace explained.

'Wow, I wish I'd had friends with houses like that when I was a kid.' Natalia said, impressed.

'What were your friends like?' Grace asked.

'We had some fun times but to be honest they were all a bit unreliable. And I couldn't trust them as far as I could throw them.' Natalia admitted.

'Why didn't you make new friends?' Grace asked, frowning; Natalia seemed so fun and confident, it would be impossible for her to have no friends.

'Because I wasn't as lovely as you when I was a kid. I was more interested in boys than making friends.' Natalia said.

'Well I like boys too.' Grace said.

'Yeah? Does that mean you've got your eye on someone, Gracie?' Natalia said, smiling.

'There is this one boy.' Grace said, blushing a little.

'Oh yeah, come on, spill the beans. What's he like? Is he cute?' Natalia asked, excitedly.

'He's really nice. He acts like he's really cool in front of all his mates but that's not him at all. One day I forgot my lunch money and he slipped me some cash when no-one was looking. And he offered to help me with my Maths homework. Although I'm not allowed to tell anyone because he can't be known to like Maths, it wouldn't be cool.' Grace explained, a sweet little smile on her face.

'Ahh young love. He sounds sweet. In particular, he sounds sweet on you.' Natalia told her.

'I hope so. He's asked me to the movies sometime.' Grace said.

'You'll have to Skype me straight after and tell me how it was.' Natalia said, sharing Grace's enthusiasm.

'I will.' Grace grinned. 'So have you met anyone since coming to Holby? There's loads of nice looking guys in the ED.'

'There are. And they get me into all kinds of trouble.' Natalia replied, with a smirk.

Both girls take a sip of their drinks as Natalia's mobile, laying on the table, beeps with a text. She glances at the screen before picking it up and opening the message; it's from Iain.

 **Fancy a drink tonight? xx**

Natalia types a quick reply.

 **Sorry, I'm busy. Family stuff x**

That evening, Connie pulls up outside the house with Jacob in the passenger seat. It had been one hell of a shift in the ED and both of them were exhausted and looking forward to a quiet evening with Natalia and Grace.

'I cannot wait to kick off these heels tonight.' Connie sighed, turning off the engine.

'I can't wait to eat something. I'm so hungry. I had to skip lunch.' Jacob replied.

'It was a crazy day.' Connie said.

'But a successful one. You were incredible with those RTC patients. Honestly, the way you saved that man's life...I was amazed. I'm always amazed by you.' Jacob said sweetly, looking into her eyes.

'You know, whenever a man is admitted to the ED, someone with a girlfriend or wife, maybe a child, it makes me think of you.' Connie admitted, cupping Jacob's face in her hands. 'And that only makes me even more determined to save them.'

Jacob pulls Connie in for a kiss before they both get out of the car, making their way towards the front door. Connie unlocks the door and they step into the hallway. Kicking off her heels, Connie is confused to find the house seemingly empty and quiet.

'Girls? Are you here?' Connie called out.

'I've never known this place so quiet.' Jacob said, after they receive no response.

'They must have stayed out for dinner or something. I'll give Nat a call anyway, just to check they're alright.' Connie said.

Connie pulls her phone from her handbag and dials Natalia's number. Both she and Jacob are even more confused and if not a little worried when they hear ringing coming from the kitchen/dining room. After everything she'd been through, they'd made her promise to always have her phone with her.

Connie and Jacob exchange a glance, obviously not very happy and they go storming into the room to retrieve the phone. They are stopped in their tracks, in disbelief, when they see Natalia and Grace cooking in the kitchen. The lights are slightly dimmed, with candles and flowers decorating the table; it was clear they'd gone to a lot of effort.

'Surprise.' Natalia grinned.

'Oh my god...' Connie gasped.

'Is that a good, oh my god?' Natalia asked.

'It is. What's all this in aid of?' Connie asked, although she was touched by their kindness.

'You two having to work long shifts pretty much every day of the week. Me and Grace thought you deserved a chilled night at home.' Natalia explained.

'We've made dinner for all of us.' Grace said.

'Cheers girls, it smells amazing.' Jacob said, dropping a kiss onto both of their cheeks.

'He's been moaning about how hungry he is since we left work.' Connie told them.

'Well go for it, dig in. We got some champers too.' Natalia said.

'Now you're talking my language.' Connie giggled, sitting at the table with Jacob.

'Can I have a sip, mum?' Grace asked, watching as Natalia pours three glasses.

'Not until your eighteen.' Connie shook her head.

'And this is where your guardian angel steps in once again, Grace. I snuck a bottle of non alcoholic champagne into our shopping bag when you weren't looking.' Natalia said, pulling the bottle from the fridge.

'Awesome!' Grace exclaimed.

'You really do think of everything, don't you?' Connie said, proudly.

'Well I can't have my little partner in crime going without, can I?' Jaimee said, smiling at her family, as she pours Grace a glass.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next part. Enjoy x**

* * *

A couple of days later, Natalia and Connie are back at work following Grace's departure back to the US. Natalia walks through to the reception to drop off some files - the area is as busy as usual and several members of staff are working. Cal is standing the other side of the reception desk and he can't take his eyes off Natalia; she's wearing a pencil skirt and a blouse that shows off her cleavage.

Natalia's heart is racing but she tries to remain professional.

'Eyes back in your head, Dr Knight.' Natalia said with a smirk.

'You do know, you're even more attractive when you go all serious on me?' Cal said, flirtatiously.

'Is that right? Well, I better make sure you don't see me when I really fly off the handle..' Natalia said, looking him up and down seductively. 'You'd barely be able to control yourself.'

Connie walks past the desk, witnessing the flirty exchange between her niece and Dr Knight, before going into her office. A while later, Natalia struts into the office, taking a seat at her desk, sorting through some emails.

'You like to live dangerously don't you?' Connie said, barely looking up from her paperwork.

'What?' Natalia said innocently.

'Going back to Cal after last time.' Connie said.

'We had a one night stand, it was nothing serious. We knew the score.' Natalia said.

'Until you had a positive pregnancy test.' Connie reminded her, stopping her work and looking straight at her niece.

'It wasn't his baby.' Natalia reminded her.

'You thought it might be for a brief moment.' Connie replied.

'Didn't think you had a problem with Cal?' Natalia asked.

'I don't. He's a good doctor. Although he lets his wandering eye get the better of him from time to time.' Connie explained.

'Doesn't everyone?' Natalia asked, shrugging.

'Look, I'm not having a go at you Natalia. I just want you to be careful.' Connie said.

'It's just a harmless bit of flirting. Nothing serious.' Natalia said.

'Which you're perfectly entitled to, but have you given a thought to how Iain might feel about it?' Connie asked.

'He's a mate. I'm sure he's been having his fair share of fun. I mean, he's never short of attention.' Natalia said.

'I think it's only one girl he wants the attention of.' Connie said, raising her eyebrows.

'I'm just gonna nip out for a fag.' Natalia replied.

Natalia goes outside, into the ED car park. She lights a cigarette, taking a few drags before dialling Zoe's mobile number. The two woman had become good friends since Natalia's arrival but Zoe had left a few days ago and it had come as a shock.

'Hi babe.' Zoe said, cheerfully.

'So much for friendship.' Natalia said.

'I'm sorry Nat, it all happened so quickly and I knew if I started saying goodbye to people, that I'd talk myself out of going for it.' Zoe said, feeling guilty.

'I know, I'm only messing with you. I'm so happy for you. The job sounds like an amazing opportunity.' Natalia replied with a smile.

'I can't wait to get started. How's everything with you?' Zoe said.

'No complaints. Grace has gone back to America and I'm missing her but she Skyped us all when she landed.' Natalia said.

'And what's the latest on the guy front?' Zoe asked.

'Nothing too exciting. Iain's still being a bit weird with me but I'm out with Cal tonight.' Natalia replied.

'Oh yeah? I didn't think you were interested in him anymore?' Zoe asked.

'Zoe, you know how fit he is. I'll never lose interest in him. I just don't want anything serious. Just the odd drink and-' Natalia said.

'Ok, ok, I get the picture.' Zoe interrupted her, laughing.

'I'm gonna miss our cheeky fag breaks.' Natalia admitted.

'Me too. But listen, once I'm settled, you should come for a night out.' Zoe said.

'I'll hold you to that.' Natalia replied.

Natalia hangs up and stubs out her cigarette when Iain approaches her, having just done a patient drop-off.

'Alright Nat?' Iain said, a grin on his face; it was clear to everyone how much he liked Natalia from the way his face lit up whenever she was around.

'Hi, how are you?' Natalia asked.

'All the better for seeing you. It's a shame you couldn't come out for a drink the other night.' Iain said.

'Yeah, sorry about that. It was Grace's last night before she went back to the States.' Natalia said.

'How was her visit?' Iain asked.

'Great. I thought she'd be a bit wary of me to begin with but she was brilliant, really took to me. I think it helped I was wearing designer heels, made me look cool to her.' Natalia explained, smiling at the memories.

'Who wouldn't love you, eh?' Iain smiled back.

There is a comfortable silence between the pair before Iain decides to speak.

'Fancy a drink tonight?' Iain asked.

'I would but I've got plans already. Another time though.' Natalia said.

'Sure.' Iain replied, although a little disappointed.

Later, that evening, Natalia is in the pub next to the ED. She is standing at the bar, waiting for Cal, although given that he is now 30 minutes late, she decides to order herself a drink.

'Glass of red please, darlin.' Natalia said to the barman.

'I'll get this.' Ethan said, appearing at her side.

'Ooh Ethan, are you trying to steal your brother's date?' Natalia teased.

'Oh no...not at all...' Ethan stammered.

'Relax, I'm only messing with you.' Natalia giggles as he hands her the drink. 'Thank you.'

'I think Cal must be running a little late.' Ethan said, although deep down he knew what his brother was like.

'Well he better show up soon. This girl waits for no-one.' Natalia said.

'I'm not surprised. I'm sure you're in demand.' Ethan said before panicking over his words. 'By friends, I mean. I'm sure you've got lots of friends wanting you to go out with them.'

'My life revolves about that hospital to be honest with you. My family's there, my job...the only friends I've ever had.' Natalia replied.

'I hate to bring it up. I know you're trying to move on but I'm assuming you haven't heard from your ex?' Ethan said.

'He's behind bars, at least until his trial.' Natalia said quietly.

'You don't sound too confident.' Ethan replied.

'That's because I'm not. But Jacob and Auntie Connie have promised me they'll make sure he stays in prison, that he gets his maximum sentence.' Natalia said.

'And if he doesn't?' Ethan asked, being careful with his words, not wanting to upset her.

'Then I dread to think what he'll do to me. There's a restraining order in place but guys like him, they think rules are for other people. I'd have to leave, go into hiding.' Natalia explained, before cursing herself, realising she should keep quiet about that. 'And that just proves how shit I'd be at that.'

'It's okay, it's keep your secret.' Ethan smiled. 'But I won't need to. It's very touching to see the relationship you've got with Connie and Jacob. They won't let you come to any harm.'

An hour or so later, Connie is relaxing in front of the TV with a bottle of wine on the coffee table, when she hears Natalia come in the front door. She turns to offer her a smile when Natalia enters the living room, although she was never normally back at this time.

'You're back early.' Connie said, surprised.

'Got stood up didn't I?' Natalia shrugged.

'By Cal? Seriously?' Connie asked.

'You did say he was trouble.' Natalia said.

'Yes but I didn't know he was blind and stupid as well. I'd like to see the girl he stood you up for.' Connie said, protective of her niece.

'I'm not really that bothered.' Natalia told her.

'Glass of wine?' Connie offered, knowing that deep down her niece was probably feeling disappointed by Cal's no-show.

'I'd love one.' Natalia smiled.

Natalia sits beside her Auntie on the sofa, as she pours her a glass of wine. Connie passes her the drink and Natalia thinks for a few moments.

'Where's Jacob?' Natalia asked.

'He's gone back to his place. He's working overtime tomorrow.' Connie said.

'You're a proper slave driver, you are.' Natalia joked. 'Seriously though, why doesn't Jacob just move in here?'

'We like our own space.' Connie said.

'Yet you work together and see each other pretty much every night.' Natalia said, raising her eyebrows.

'It'll happen one day.' Connie said casually.

'When?' Natalia asked.

'I'll know when the time's right.' Connie told her.

'I wish I could be more like you. Take control of my feelings, be in charge of my relationships.' Natalia sighed.

'You will be, one day. It comes from experience.' Connie reassured her.

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' Natalia said, taking a sip of her wine.

'I'll let you into a little secret, shall I? I've been weak in the past. I've had my heart broken.' Connie said.

'You?' Natalia asked, astonished.

'I'm not invincible. My ex husband. Michael. It wasn't the strongest marriage. We were too similar; career focused, stubborn, liked the thrill of the chase. He cheated on me several times.' Connie told her.

'And was that the first time you were heartbroken?' Natalia asked.

'Yes.' Connie lied, not wanting to tell Natalia the truth about her father.

'I wish Bradley had been a cheater. I wish I'd caught him with another woman and thrown him out. It would have saved a lot of pain...physically and mentally.' Natalia admitted.

'I knew you weren't coping. Nat, it's important you tell me if you're upset or scared...' Connie said.

'I'm not. Well, I am but I'm not wallowing in it. It's just I was talking to Ethan at the pub. He bought me a drink while I was waiting for his playboy brother. He asked me about Bradley but not to be nosey. He's a decent guy. I felt I was able to really open up to him.' Natalia explained.

'And you don't feel that way with Iain?' Connie asked.

'I do. He's good to me too but he's also the one I was seeing when all the bad stuff happened. Being with him is nice but it takes me back to the time I told you about Bradley, you taking the x-rays...the pregnancy.' Natalia replied.

'Then it's time to turn the page and start a new chapter.' Connie said, pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

 **Coming up:**

 **\- A familiar face joins the ED and he turns one of the ladies' heads...but will it be Connie or Natalia?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy x**

* * *

The next morning, Natalia is at the reception desk, searching something on the computer and chatting with Noel when Cal approaches the desk, looking a little sorry for himself.

'Nat..' Cal said.

'Remembered who I am now?' Natalia snapped.

'What?' Cal replied, taken back by Natalia's attitude.

'You know what, guys like you do my head in. I didn't even wanna go on a stupid date last night. I just wanted to pull. If you weren't into me, you should have just said. I could have found someone else.' Natalia said.

'Some mates turned up at the end of my shift, invited me into town, I couldn't say no.' Cal said.

'And would it have been too much effort to send me a text?' Natalia asked.

'No. Look, I really am sorry. As soon as I got to the club I regretted not coming to meet you.' Cal said, leaning closer, trying his best to charm her. 'I was hoping to pull too.'

'Shame you've missed your chance, eh?' Natalia shrugged.

'Let's go out tonight instead.' Cal suggested.

'No.' Natalia said.

'But-' Cal said.

'Your brother's a real sweetheart. Hard to believe he's related to a love-rat like you.' Natalia said.

'Are you seeing Ethan?' Cal asked, stunned.

'I'm not seeing anyone, darlin. Young, free and single.' Natalia said, walking away from the reception desk, bumping into Iain just outside Connie's office, who had witnessed the tense confrontation between Natalia and Cal.

'Everything alright Nat?' Iain asked.

'All good. Thanks babe.' Natalia smiled.

Natalia goes into the office, where Connie is sat behind her laptop. She pauses what she is doing and smirks at Natalia when she sits down at her own desk.

'What?' Natalia asked.

'You've literally got men falling over themselves to be around you. I've never seen anything quite like it.' Connie said.

'Well that's all about to change. I'm doing what you said last night, turning the page, starting over. It's just me from now on. I'm not getting distracted by any of the doctors here.' Natalia replied.

'Good.' Connie said, going back to her emails.

'So how well do you know this guy that's starting today?' Natalia asked.

'Oh we go way back. We've performed many operations together in the past. He's a fantastic doctor.' Connie explained.

'Cool, sounds like just what this place needs.' Natalia said before checking her watch. 'Although he's 10 minutes late already.'

'It's been noted.' Connie said, unable to hide the little smile from her face; Natalia was inheriting more of Connie's traits every single day.

Natalia sends a couple of emails before checking Connie's diary for that day and leaving the room. She goes back to the reception desk but doesn't speak to anyone, only picking up a few patient files. As she heads back to Connie's office, checking through the files as she goes, she is knocked off her feet by someone she doesn't recognise; Michael Spence.

'Watch it!' Natalia snapped, frustrated, not bothering to look at the man, just scrambling to pick up the files.

'Sorry. Sorry, that was totally my fault.' Michael said.

'Too right it was.' Natalia said.

Natalia stands up and for the first time she looks at Michael. Their eyes lock and there is an instant attraction for them both. Some notes from one of the files slips through Natalia's grip but Michael catches it instantly, handing it back to Natalia.

'Thanks.' Natalia said, amazed by Michael's good looks.

'Anytime.' Michael smirked.

Natalia goes into the office, bursting with excitement, rushing over to Connie.

'Oh my god, Auntie Connie, I just bumped into a total hottie.' Natalia gasped.

'I thought you said you were staying away from men for a while.' Connie said.

'Doesn't mean I can't window-shop.' Natalia said, passing Connie the documents she'd been carrying. 'Anyway, here's the files you wanted.'

'Connie...' Michael said, rushing into the office.

Michael stops in his tracks when he sees Natalia stood beside Connie's desk. They lock eyes once again.

'We meet again.' Michael said.

'Seems we do, yeah.' Natalia said, a mischievous smile on her face.

'You're late, Mr Spence.' Connie said, picking up on the sexual tension between the pair and wanting to put a stop to it.

'You're the new Doctor?' Natalia asked Michael.

'That's me. Here to save the day.' Michael said, keen to impress her.

'A hero that arrives twenty minutes late on his first day.' Natalia said, cheekily.

'Some things are worth waiting for.' Michael said.

Michael winks at Natalia and she blushes a little, her heart racing. Connie looks at her niece, shaking her head before glaring at Michael.

'Go and get changed for your shift, please Mr Spence.' Connie said, prompting Michael to leave the office.

'Wow, he has seriously got me all hot and bothered.' Natalia exclaimed, fanning herself with some paperwork.

'Behave, madam.' Connie warned.

A while later, Natalia walks down the stairs near reception, she is carrying more files, a pager and some lunch for Connie. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Michael is about to walk past, now dressed smarter than he was on his arrival.

'Connie's certainly got you running round all over the place.' Michael said.

'That's what a PA does.' Natalia said.

'Well don't let her get to you. She might seem like a bit of an ice queen but she's a pussycat at heart.' Michael explained.

'You don't need to warn me, babe.' Natalia told him.

'That's what most people say but give it a couple of weeks and they're run ragged and wanting to quit.' Michael replied.

'Then I think you'll find I'm different to most.' Natalia said.

'I like your confidence.' Michael smiled. 'But I've known Connie a long time...'

'Yeah, my Auntie Connie told me you two go way back.' Natalia said, smiling.

'What? Auntie Connie?' Michael stammered, stunned by the revelation.

'Nothing wrong with your hearing is there, handsome?' Natalia giggled as she walks away.

That evening, Connie is in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. She is about to put the bottle back into the fridge when Natalia walks into the room.

'I'm surprised you're here this evening.' Connie said.

'I did tell you I'd be around for dinner.' Natalia said, taking the bottle from her Auntie and pouring herself a glass of wine.

'I was half expecting you to text telling me not to wait up. Michael Spence certainly caught your eye today.' Connie said, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh come on, you can't tell me he's not good looking.' Natalia said, taking a sip of her wine.

'He's not my type.' Connie shrugged.

'But you can still see where I'm coming from, right? Those brown eyes, that smile and oh my god, don't even get me started on his-' Natalia said.

'Nat!' Connie exclaimed, putting her hands over her ears.

'What? I was gonna say his lovely strong arms.' Natalia said, teasing her Auntie. 'You have got a filthy mind, Auntie Connie.'

'Shut up, you.' Connie said, although she couldn't help but laugh.

'Where's Jacob tonight?' Natalia asked.

'He said he had some things to sort out.' Connie said before taking a letter from the side, handing it to Natalia. 'Oh, this came for you today.'

Natalia takes the letter, opening it straight away, although her expression changes as she reads it.

'Who's it from?' Connie asked.

'My _lovely_ mother. And there's only one place this is going.' Natalia said, ripping up the letter before throwing it in the bin, flashing Connie a smile. 'Now let's get this Chinese ordered. I'm starving.'


End file.
